Can't Live Without Her
by THEJAYMAN
Summary: COMPLETE After the Teen Titans split, BB became even more carefree, he has everything anyone would want, money, friends, etc. but the one person he wants, he cant get because somebody already got her, how far will BB go for love
1. Bad Memories

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything in this story**

**JUMP CITY**

Beast Boy sat at a booth seat, across from his good buddy Cyborg. Beast Boy was drinking some water while Cyborg was drinking a pop. The two friends had recently graduated from Jump City University and were just thinking about the future. They were sitting in a large, popular restaurant near the university which they had graduated from

"What are you gonna do now that you have a degree?" Cyborg asked his friend

"To be honest with you, I don't think I am ever going to need that degree in engineering, I mean the city paid our college fee, they paid us so much for being Titans, life is set, nothing could be better," Beast Boy said with a cocky smile and demeanor

"Careful BB, that money wont last forever, and besides what are you gonna do for the rest of your life, go clubbing and partying all night like you did in college?" Cyborg responded exasperated. He was very worried for his friend, he had watched in shock at how Beast Boy had been treating college like a game, like some big joke, just like he was as a Titan. _Except different, he hadn't gone chasing girls, he hadn't gone to those large wild parties, he hadn't been up till three in the morning, he was so much more mature as a Titan? What happened to him?_ Cyborg thought as he studied the cocky, carefree man in front of him.

"Either way, Jump City would love to put an ex-Teen Titan back on payroll protecting the citizens from the next generation of villains," Beast Boy responded with his same confidence

"BB, there are no villains, there is no future in crime fighting, you have to start taking life seriously," Cyborg warned, _aren't you supposed to stay mature as you get older? _Cyborg thought with disgust, he hated Beast Boy acting so immature and unleashed

"Sorry Mom, forgot we already put all the villains in jail before we all apparently grew up," Beast Boy responded bitterly. _What's Cy's problem? Always got a problem with what I do, always reminding me of how we caught all those villains. Why is he so stiff, all because he has some damn degree in some electronics field that will get him big bucks. I hate it whenever he does this, which is like everyday!_ Beast Boy thought angrily as he glared at his friend

"Listen BB, I am just worried that you aren't taking life seriously as you should be doing, you know thinking long term, I mean it's a miracle you even graduated in the first place!" Cyborg continued

"Listen, I am sick and tired of these conversations on my future or what I do in my free time, don't you have something else to talk about?"

"Sure, spoke to Robin in Gotham yesterday," Cyborg said casually

Beast Boy's now looked interested and his cocky laid back demeanor shifted to a tense one, "What did he say," he asked in a very demanding tone

Cyborg sighed, _he isn't going to like this one at all, _"He asked Raven to marry him," Cy broke the news in a sober tone

"WHAT! She, she di- didn't say ye- yes did she?" Beast Boy stuttered in disbelief at what he was hearing, Cyborg simply nodded in an affirmative. _No, I didn't think it was possible, after she broke up with me I thought the same thing would happen that happened with us, she would just say it wasn't working out and dump him, I didn't think it would go this far!_ Beast Boy thought, remembering how Raven had broken his heart those years before…

**8 YEARS AGO**

**TITANS TOWER**

"Beast Boy, we have to talk," Raven said quietly, they were in Raven's room talking.

"Sure Raven, is their a problem?" Beast Boy asked cautiously, _damn it, "we have to talk" that's what they say when they break up in the movies_, Beast Boy thought with fear rising in him as she gave him a sad look

"Beast Boy, I really don't think our relationship has improved at all since we started going out," Raven told her soon to be ex-boyfriend

"What do you mean Raven, haven't you been having fun for the past few months?" he asked, giving her a kind smile

"That's it Beast Boy, "fun" that is all you do, come on, your personality and mine doesn't go together at all," Raven responded darkly

Beast Boy was taken back at her response, "I thought you had a good time at the parties, and I enjoyed those a, those a, that a, what was those places called?"

Raven sighed, "You don't even know or remembered or cared about those cafés and poetry corners we went to, you were almost asleep at each one. I hated those parties; we really have nothing in common Beast Boy, I am sorry to say so,"

Beast Boy looked very down and was extremely bitter when he said, "So that's it, your done with me, all we have done has no meaning?"

"We haven't done anything Beast Boy! Don't you see there is nothing for us, we are almost opposites you know?" Raven responded

"Yeah, sure, if that's what you think, but Raven, all I know is I love you and I cant stand the thought of possibly losing you," Beast Boy declared, begging for his love to return to him

"Sorry Beast Boy, I-I just don't have those same feelings for you," Raven responded quietly, while shaking her head in a no, she was a little taken back by what Beast Boy had just said  
"So its over?" Beast Boy said even more bitterly than before

"Yes, it's over," Raven stated firmly

**JUMP CITY**

**PRESENT**

"BB, she said yes, aren't you going to react or something?" Cyborg said with concern

Beast Boy was not there, he was out recalling that painful day, he was remembering her breaking up with him, he remembered how he cried for the entire night. He finally heard Cyborg's distant voice and returned back to reality, "Married, great, if it makes her happy," he said quickly

"BB, are you sure your okay?" Cy could tell from his voice he didn't believe a word he just said, except the last part maybe. "Robin wants us to go to Gotham and help him prepare for the wedding, Starfire is coming from Tamaran, so it will be like a Teen Titan reunion, Robin says he will call the old Teen Titans East to come," Cyborg told his shocked green friend

"Why does he want us to come so quickly?" Beast Boy asked suspiciously

"The wedding is in three weeks," Cyborg said quickly

"THREE WEEKS!" Beast Boy said in disbelief, _jeez, they are doing this awfully quick_

"Yeah, three weeks, its not like they have much family to invite or anything," Cyborg said

"When do we leave," Beast Boy said, every response and answer he got from Cyborg felt like scissors or knives cutting a piece of his heart out. _God, why does life have to be so damn cruel_?

**Finally, got a real idea and plan for this story, finally, no improvising, I promise to make this into a masterpiece**

**PLEASE REVIEW (I really love reviews)**


	2. I Will Do Anything

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**T-Car**

**ENROUTE TO GOTHAM CITY**

Cyborg was driving the T-Car to the east coast and to the wedding. He glanced at the passenger seat and frowned, Beast Boy sat their, down, depressed looking, _looks like he is on death row. He has to grow up, I mean he was a kid, he has been dumped before, why can't he give up on her?_ Cyborg thought frustrated. It was really a miracle Beast Boy was even coming, he had at first said no, but he was under a lot of pressure, Robin had personally asked for Beast Boy to come. "BB, what was so special about her? Why can't you get over her, its not like she is the only girl who dumped you," Cyborg was referring to all the girls BB had gone out with in college

"That was just for fun in college, Raven is special," he responded, he wasn't facing Cyborg, just starring out the window, speaking seemingly to himself

"What was so special about her? She did have a point, I mean you didn't have anything in common," Cyborg asked, he remembered that night perfectly

**8 YEARS AGO**

**TITANS TOWER**

Cyborg was with Star and Robin in the main room watching a movie. It was an exceptionally gloomy night, rain and clouds. As the bored teens were watching they heard a door slam shot. Robin and Star were actually asleep and didn't wake up. Cyborg became curious and went to the dark hall way. The large Titan looked into the hallway and his red eye widened with his human eye, he saw BB stagger down the hallway like a wounded man. Cyborg never forgot the look of hurt in BB's eyes; he never forgot those tears forming, but most of all, the image of Beast Boy's white glove clutching his heart, as if holding it together because it had been torn in two. "BB, what's wrong?" he asked with genuine concern

He glazed back at him in a bewildered look and simply stated, "She killed me, she has killed me," and then he staggered on

_What the hell did Raven do to him!_ Cyborg thought as he walked to her door, he slammed on the door

"Come in," Raven's voice responded weakly

Cyborg walked in and said, "What happened? Why does BB look like he has been shot?"

"I broke up with him,"

**PRESENT**

**T-CAR**

"Opposites are supposed to attract right! That is what they say damn it!" Beast Boy screamed back, he hated it when people discouraged him from pursuing her, which was often

"Sorry BB, didn't know you were so testy, just tell me, what about her is so perfect hum, what does she have that some other woman cant have, just tell me that and maybe I can be persuaded to help you on your obsession," Cyborg said to his friend

Beast Boy just grinned and said, "There isn't a single thing about her that doesnt make my day, the way she looks, the way she laughs, the way she loves with all she has, the way she kisses, the way she cries, the way she walks by, the way she talks, and even the way she teases, and my God those eyes, I cant even describe them! But best of all is her laugh, oh how I loved that sound," he said excitedly, images from the past flashing in his eyes, for a brief moment he was back with her, and watching her do all those things

"What the hell did that mean, sounds like some damn country song!" Cyborg responded

"Cyborg, you don't seem to realize, no one seems to understand, losing her, would be like losing my heart, ever since I met her I wanted to be with her," Beast Boy said

"Your life pretty much sucks, the one girl you want doesn't want you and she is going with one of your best friends," Cyborg said sympathetically

"I will do anything to have her in my arms Cyborg, mark my words, I will do anything," Beast Boy said with a lot of emotion, he wagged his finger at Cyborg when he said that, tears were coming to his eyes as he told him what he dreamed

"This could be dangerous BB, this could be very dangerous, you have to control yourself and let go, she is in love with Robin, and Robin loves her too," Cyborg warned, trying to bring Beast Boy back to reality

"Listen Cy, I don't care who she says she loves, I know that deep down inside she still has feelings for me, that deep down inside she loves me, just like I love her," he explained to his friend

"Right, **you** know exactly who she loves, **you** know who she should marry, do you realize how insane you sound?" Cyborg asked seriously

"I will win her heart," Beast Boy said firmly

"She is getting married in three weeks, I think the odds are she is going to marry Robin and you are going to spend about a few months mourning and then you will get over it and start over in your life," Cyborg predicted

"Marriage will just be a set back, even if she marries I will still get her," Beast Boy said firmly

"Beast Boy, you are suggesting that you will have an affair with a married woman if it means you get your girl," Cyborg said in disbelief

Beast Boy nodded and said coldly, "I will do anything,"

Cyborg shook his head, _what is that boy going to do if she gets married; spend the rest of his life stalking her! He is so caught up in love he is willing to go to any extreme!_

**Wayne Manor**

**Gotham City**

"Please Beast Boy, don't do anything stupid," Cyborg warned as he knocked on the door of the large mansion.

"Shut up, he is stealing my love, you can't expect me to grin and say go ahead," Beast Boy said bitterly

An elderly man answered the door, "Ah, hello Master Cyborg and Master Beast Boy, it is a pleasure to meet you again, Master Grayson is expecting you in the library,"

"Nice to see you again to Alfred, lead the way," Cyborg said pleasantly with a smile, Beast Boy gave a sober smile to the old butler. Alfred lead the way, making small talk with Cyborg, Beast Boy said a word every now and then, waiting to face Robin for the first time since Robin told him he wanted to ask Raven out. They reached the large doors and the door opened. In the library, Beast Boy scanned; Speedy was there along with Aqualad, Mas and Menos. Robin got up from a large, leather chair and walked up to his two dearest friends with a warm smile. Cyborg smiled back, Beast Boy forced himself too, the smile Robin gave was full of warmth and kindness, but Beast Boywas swept away by another flash back.

**4 YEARS AGO**

**JUMP CITY UNIVERSITY**

"Hey, how is it going Robin, or should I call you Dick," Beast Boy said with a smile, the university had a special guest, the one and only, Dick Grayson, son of billionaire Bruce Wayne. The guest was privileged to meet with Jump City University's own celebrity, Beast Boy.

"Call me Dick, don't want to risk getting heard," Robin said seriously

"Right, so why you visiting, I know it's not because you wanted to see how I was doing," Beast Boy said, wanting to get straight to business

"Beast Boy, I am thinking about," he sighed, "I am thinking about asking Raven to go out with me," he told his friend

Beast Boy's grin was frozen as he took in the news, _that's a surprise, thought he was going to tell me to start acting like a true ex-Titan or some shit like that,_ Beast Boy thought as he took in the news.

"So, I just wanted to make sure it wouldn't bother you or look like it came from out of the blue," Robin continued, waiting for a reply

"Sure, go ahead; see what she says, I think you would make a great couple!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically

"Really? It doesn't bother you that I am asking her out, you took the break up four years ago pretty seriously, are you sure it doesn't bother you, you're my friend and I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable," Robin explained to his friend

"No, that is all in the past, I am sure you will be happy with her, it doesn't bother me," Beast Boy responded, _no way she is going to have any serious relationship with him, they are too much alike._ Beast Boy smiled inside as he thought about how Raven would dump Robin

The rest of the conversation had been small talk

**This story is going to get better and better, I am really feeling it**

**Wow, chapter one got the most reviews for a chapter than I have ever had before, how about you guys try to set a new record (might inspire me to update even faster than I am doing right now)**

**Special thanks to all the reviewers:**

**Dark-Canuck**

**iamhollywood**

**TDG3RD**

**pyrodude**

**Slade's Downfall**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Irony

**Diclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**PRESENT**

**WAYNE MANOR**

**13 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

"Great you guys could make it so quickly! Jump City is pretty far away!" Robin said enthusiastically to his friends

"Dude, you know we wouldn't miss the marriage of our buddy!" Cyborg responded with the same enthusiasm

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Beast Boy said, less excitedly then his two friends, "So, I see the old Titans East team made it," Beast Boy observed

"Yeah, they came here earlier, you know Steel City paid for there college tuition like they did for yours and Cyborg's," Robin explained to his friends

"Where is the lucky girl by the way," Cyborg asked slyly

Robin grinned and said, "Upstairs, the men will be downstairs, the women upstairs, its some strange wedding tradition from Azarath or something like that,"

"So, which girls are here so far," Beast Boy asked

"Bumblebee, Raven's mother, and Starfire," Robin explained

"Raven's mom?" Beast Boy said with some fear

"Yeah," Robin responded

"She hate you too?" Beast Boy asked

"No, we get along fine," Robin said confused

"Raven's mom, she hated me, threatened me, claimed her daughter and I really could never be together, we were different," Beast Boy explained his last conversation with Arella, Raven's mother

"Well, she didn't say that to me," Robin said quietly, "Beast Boy we need to talk,"

"All right," Beast Boy nodded in agreement, Cyborg went to talk to his buddies from Titans East while Robin led Beast Boy to a small study. They entered the room and Robin closed the door quietly behind him

"Well, what did you need to ask me?" Beast Boy asked as he took a seat in a comfortable leather chair

"Beast Boy, you have no idea how the past four years have been for me, I have never felt such joy and love in my life. I can not thank you enough Beast Boy, you inspired me to ask her, you inspired me to find my love," Robin explained to his friend with a school boy grin on his face

"I am flattered," he lied, "But how did I inspire you to ask her and marry her?" Beast Boy asked, he was curious

"Well the first thing you did was ask her out in the first place, I had been thinking about it myself, after we allowed her to express her emotion, but I never had the courage. But when you asked her, when she said yes, I knew if it didn't work out I might have a chance. But Beast Boy, I never wished for your relationship to not work, you're my buddy and I would never hope such a thing. I saw how you spent so much time with each other, and I knew there was someone out there for me. Then you guys broke up, for four years I searched for the perfect someone, but then it hit me, Raven was the one, and then I asked you if it was okay. I was still not sure, but when you encouraged me, said it was a perfect match I had the inspiration to ask her out, for that I thank you Beast Boy,"

"So happy to be helpful," Beast Boy lied, he also sounded very dry, Robin seemingly ignored his friend's lack of enthusiasm and continued with what he wanted to say

"Beast Boy, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this situation, so I am going to ask you to do a favor for me,"

Hesitantly Beast Boy asked, "What favor?" his heart was beating, _please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ask_, he continued to think in his head

Still, not seeming to notice how uncomfortable Beast Boy was, Robin said, "Beast Boy, will you be my best man for the wedding?" Robin had a huge grin, kindness, and happiness in his eyes

This was the one thing Beast Boy dreaded most of all, _he wants me to stand next to him, give him the ring, its like giving her to him, that is exactly what it is!_ However, despite how much Beast Boy wanted to scream no, he saw the kindness and joy in Robin's eyes and relented, _he did so much for me, made sure the city took care of his teammates,_ Beast Boy relented, and grudgingly nodded yes

"Thank you Beast Boy, I really appreciate all you have done," Robin said as he handed Beast Boy a ring.

"No, problem, think you can show me my room?" Beast Boy responded weakly, however he gave a fake smile to keep Robin from suspecting his displeasure from being the best man

Robin nodded and led Beast Boy to a small room five doors away from the study. He told Beast Boy, "I know your tired from the trip, rest up, if you need anything, push this button and Alfred will come,"

Beast Boy nodded and said gratefully, "Thanks for everything Robin, I just need to rest for a little bit

Robin nodded and closed the door as he left to see to his guests in the library. _What a friend, I could always count on Beast Boy, despite how immature he usually is, he understands when there is a serious issue what to do. But I didn't expect him to be down; if half those stories from Jump City are true he should be quite the party animal._ Robin thought as he walked

Beast Boy walked into the small room and sat down on the bed. He stared at the ring in his hands. _This ring symbolizes me losing a large battle. If I hand Robin the ring I concede and lose a huge battle which might cost me the war. So this is irony, this is irony, I am so certain Raven would never think of anyone else that I let Robin ask her out, and four years latter the one man I thought she would never chose in only three weeks from now will be married._ Beast Boy put the ring on the side counter and began crying, _I am losing, God, why am I losing, I can't lose the one thing in life that matters! _After several moments of crying he laid down his bed and had the nightmare, he relived that event that hapened six years ago.

**SIX YEARS AGO**

**JUMP CITY**

"Raven, if you would just come back to me, I will put your trust back in me, I promise, just give me a second chance," Beast Boy said with passion in his voice as he held her soft, pale hands, they were sitting in a small café that Raven had picked, the Titans were at the moment negotiating there lives after being Titans, and Beast Boy had asked Raven for a lunch

"Beast Boy, why can't you move on? We can't be together, we are too different," Raven responded while shaking her head

"Raven, forget that crap your mother says, forget everything anyone says and just look into your heart, I promise you will see you still love me," Beast Boy pleaded, his eyes watering as he pleaded

Raven stared at him, looked down and said, "I am sorry Beast Boy, I-I don't have these feelings for you that you have for me,"

**PRESENT**

**WAYNE MANOR**

**12 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

"All right boys, time to get some suites!" Robin said to the guys as they were lofting around, they were getting bored, they hadn't done anything all day

"Why cants we go see Star or Bumblebee or even Raven?" Cyborg asked, he was bored out of his mind

"Tradition, Raven's mother insists we follow the Azarathian pre marriage tradition if we have an earth wedding," Robin explained

"What tradition is this?" Cyborg continued

"The girls are to be in the same house as the men, but separated until seven days before the wedding when they will have daily lunches together and intermingle, each one of you gets a dinner with the bride to be, that is the tradition," Robin finished explaining

"All right, let's get some suites," Speedy said as he left the room

_Dinner with the bride, that's the chance to get her and make her mine!_ Beast Boy thought excitedly as he left with the rest of the boys to go shopping

**This is looking better, this story is going to get deep**

**I am really enjoying all these reviews so:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. A Date?

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**Wayne Manor**

**7 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING **

_Finally, I can see her again!_ Beast Boy thought as he jumped off the bed in an exceptionally jolly mood. He hummed a little tune as he took a shower and dressed up; he put on his cleanest gloves. He kept wearing gloves because he still felt uncomfortable showing his hands. He looked at his hands and smiled, remembering a distant memory

**8 YEARS AGO**

**JUMP CITY**

**SMALL LOCAL CAFÉ**

Beast Boy sat across from Raven, they were on there fifth date and Raven had said she was sick and tired of Beast Boy picking the places and had said she wanted to talk in the café. There was a strange quietness between the two of them as Raven sipped some tea and Beast Boy drinking a cup of soda.

"Well, what do you want to talk about," Beast Boy asked his girlfriend, he was slightly irked that she was so stubborn about going to this café. _We could have gone to that new club, but no we have to talk in some damn café in the middle of no where with a bunch of old men and women around us._

"Alright jerk," Raven gave him a smile to show she was joking, "Why do you wear those green gloves all the time, I know you take them off sometimes but to be honest with you, you have never shown me your hands,"

"Well, I am not very proud of them, they might surprise you, I mean they scared my mother the first time she saw them after my accident, really, I don't want you to look down at me that's why I wear these gloves, so the world doesn't fear me or think of me as an animal," Beast Boy confessed

"Beast Boy, I like you a lot, there is no way I would ever think of you as an animal," Raven responded in a soothing tone. Raven held his hand with her own pale hands and smiled at Beast Boy, "Please show me your hands Beast Boy," she said in a loving voice

"If you want, but please try to hide your disdain to it," Beast Boy relented

Raven began taking off his glove as Beast Boy hesitantly let her soft hands take off his gloves. She took it off and saw what was bothering Beast Boy about the gloves, his hands were actually furry, and his nails were sharp and pointy, they looked like they could be extended if needed, like a cat can. Despite the surprise, Raven showed no emotion and looked up to Beast Boy

"Probably think I am not human now huh, I mean the green skin pushes it but the han-" Beast Boy was caught off by a kiss. Raven had given him their first kiss and Beast Boy relished the taste and the moment. The kiss lasted for ten seconds when Raven went back to her seat; her face was warm as was Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, you are more human than any other man I have ever met, I wouldn't have given any other man my first kiss, those hands, that skin color doesn't bother me at all, doesn't make you less human, forget about what looks people give you, all that matters is what you feel on the inside and what I feel about you, and I can tell you, I feel so much love towards you," Raven said with much emotion

"Never been kissed before," Beast Boy said still dazed, "I love you Raven,"

"I love you too," Raven responded with a smile

**WAYNE MANOR**

**PRESENT DAY**

Beast Boy left the room and entered the library, which had become the defacto headquarters of Robin's wedding plans. The other Titans joined him in the main room and after a brief breakfast Robin made his big announcement

"I think its time I explained to you what's going to happen in the next seven days before the wedding. There are six men and including me, that's seven men. I was told to pick six of my best friends, this is a tradition they do on Azarath," Robin explained, "Any questions,"

"Yeah, you haven't explained what we do on these seven days," Speedy asked

"For lunch, you will each have a special seat for two, you and a date, then for dinner, each night, one of you get a dinner with the bride, on the seventh day, I will have a dinner with my future wife," Robin explained

"What do you mean dates?" Beast Boy asked

"You didn't tell him?" Robin said looking angrily at Cyborg with an accusing glance

"Ah, guess I forgot," Cyborg said with a nervous chuckle

"Tell me what?" Beast Boy asked concerned

"You are all supposed to have a date, the dream is, that the lunches get you close to the dates and the dinner with the bride inspires you to marry your date, like I said, some weird tradition," Robin said

"So, who are all the other five guys dates," Beast Boy asked

"I am going with Bumblebee," Cyborg responded

"I am going with Starfire," Speedy said with a sly grin

"We have our own girlfriends from Guatemala, Sophia and Juanita," Mas explained in heavily accented English

"My girl friend is an Atlantian named Sor," Aqualad explained

"So, who am I supposed to go out with?" Beast Boy said with concern, they were supposed to go the lunch in only two hours

"I will come up with something," Robin said as he walked up to a phone

"Who are you calling?" Beast Boy asked with curiosity

"Raven," Robin replied casually as he held the phone to his ears

"Hello Raven, we have a problem," Robin went on to explain Beast Boy's predicament, they were in a deep conversation

_Maybe she will be my lunch date._ Beast Boy thought bitterly, _impossible then who will Robin have lunch with_. Beast Boy continued to think

"All right, thanks Raven, good bye," Robin hung up and then looked at Beast Boy with a little grin

"You like Azarathians don't you?" Robin asked

"I took one out eight years ago," Beast Boy said with a bitter grin

"Good, her name is Nagi, she's Arella's personal maid, and one of Raven's best friend," Robin added

Beast Boy groaned, "You hooked me up with Arella's maid; she is going to hate me just like her master,"

"I would doubt that, Nagi has, cordial relations with Arella, the only way Raven could keep this friendship is if she gave her as a maid to her mother, so it shouldn't be too bad, besides, I hear she is gorgeous," Robin added

"Why don't you marry her," everyone laughed, including Robin, but Beast Boy was dead serious

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I am very happy for all the reviews I am getting, and on chapter five I will answer any questions or suggestions I get through the reviews, thanks a bunch guys (I really need some feedback on how the story is going)**

**I would also like to say, this story will be based on Beast Boy moving on in life and growing into a mature man**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Temptation

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**(All right, I know I have said I am not good with made up characters, so this should be a good chalenge, the goal is Nagi is going to be like Raven physically, but she will be almost the opposite in how she aproches situations, basically I am making Nagi a symbol of temptation and innocence that Beast Boy will have to battle as you will see in this chapter, and latter ones, Nagi is confused and unsure about life and love)**

**DOWNTOWN GOTHAM CITY**

**GOTHAM HOTEL**

**1ST LUNCH**

Beast Boy was sitting in the T-Car with Cyborg. He looked over at Cyborg and muttered, "Why the hell are you so happy,"

"Because I got a date with Bumblebee!" Cyborg said with a grin

"Yeah, and by the way, thanks for not telling me about getting a date," Beast Boy shot back

"Come on, I forgot, and besides, who would you have asked, I mean really would you have asked someone to be your date?" Cyborg said with a grin

"Just drive," Beast Boy responded wearily, _he is right; I wouldn't have gotten a date._

"Are you getting over the fact Raven is marrying Robin, you and Robin seem to be getting along well, and to me it seems you might be ready to go on with your life," Cyborg entered the issue cautiously, unsure of Beast Boy's reaction

"Cyborg, I never concede, I will have Raven, I will have her, nothing can change me from my path," Beast Boy said

Cyborg and Beast Boy arrived to the Gotham Hotel in silence; they entered to see the other boys there. Mas and Menos were wearing suites and a mask; they hadn't bothered to fix their hair. Speedy, also wearing his mask, was wearing a suite as well but he had jelled his hair down. Robin was wearing a suite himself and wasn't wearing his mask. Dick Grayson was officially marrying Raven Roth, Robin was injured after a training accident with Batman and couldn't make it to the wedding. Aqualad looked very strange, he wasn't comfortable in his suite and had his hair pulled back, his eyes gave him the impression of a vampire. Cyborg didn't bother to wear a suite or anything; Beast Boy too didn't wear a suite but wore a nice khaki pant and a nice blue shirt. His hair was combed in a simple way.

"All right, now that you're here we can get this thing going," Robin said with a grin

"What do we do now?" Speedy asked

"There are seven booths reserved across the restaurant, we wont be dining together, you will dine with your date in private, and please try not to communicate with each other during the lunch, Arella is watching closely, she really wants to make this as Azarathian as possible," Robin explained

"Alright, where do we go?" Cyborg asked

"These waiters will lead you," Robin explained, and then out of nowhere waiters walked up to each of the men except Robin and Beast Boy. Beast Boy just stood there as the other guys were lead out, and soon it was only Beast Boy and Robin in the room.

"So, where is my escort?" Beast Boy asked, he felt irritated that he was getting all the special treatment

"I will take you to your table but Raven wanted me to give you a warning about your date," Robin said

"What warning?" Beast Boy asked with concern, _at least Raven cares enough to give me warnings._

"Apparently Nagi is a maid as a punishment," Robin explained

"What crime did she commit?" Beast Boy asked, _great, Raven's good friend is probably a murderer, robber, terrorist, or worse!_

"Her crime was falling for men, and getting men, and having her heart broken," Robin told Beast Boy

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "Her crime was seducing and getting confused? And her punishment was becoming the maid to Raven's mom?"

"Yes, she was supposed to have a "special education" on Azarath, but Raven cut a deal to keep her out of getting brainwashed, so for three years she must be a servant to Raven's mother, the one person Raven trusts," Robin added

"Who did she seduce to make it a crime?" Beast Boy asked, it was the weirdest crime he had ever heard of

"Three married men, and twelve other men, all around her age," Robin said

"She is Raven's friend how?" Beast Boy didn't think Raven would be good friends with a girl like that

"Nagi is Raven's childhood friend, they have some bond, they are forever together, and believe me, from what Raven told me, she isnt like what you think, Raven says Nagi is simply confused about love," Robin explained the relationship

"So, you are warning me to be careful and not to get drunk when I am around her? And not to confuse her more on love," Beast Boy said with a little grin

"Yeah, pretty much," Robin replied seriously, he lead Beast Boy to a small booth and told Beast Boy to sit down, his date would arrive shortly

"Damn aliens," Beast Boy said with a grin, Robin also smiled back, they found it interesting how aliens delt with problems

"So, you are going to have lunch with Raven?" Beast Boy asked

"Yeah, see you after lunch," Robin said as he hurriedly walked off.

Beast Boy sat there for only several minutes when he saw her walk in. _Oh my God, Robin wasn't lying, she is gorgeous,_ Beast Boy thought as he stared at her walking to the table. She was dressed like Raven, leotard, cloak, except her main colors were green and black, not blue and black. Her hair was a very strange greenish purple color, very intoxicating, very long and beautiful, her stride was full of elegance, her legs were very appealing, her eyes were a very beautiful bluish green color that simply sparkled from a distance, her face was very pretty, she was a petite beauty. Her most noticeable feature was her skin, her skin was the color of a full moon, which was the only way Beast Boy could describe it to himself. She sat in front of him and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Uh, hello, you must be Nagi," Beast Boy said hesitantly

"Hello, I am Nagi, and you must me my date Beast Boy," Nagi responded, her voice wasn't anything like Raven's, her voice was a lot purer sounding than Raven's.

"So, I guess we are the only couple that is forced together huh," Beast Boy said with a little grin

"Guess so," she responded with her own grin

"I guess, I should say I am sorry, my friend didn't tell me I needed a da-" Beast Boy was cut off in mid sentence

"Its okay, I enjoy being with you," she responded

"You do? We only just met?" Beast Boy said confused

"Raven told me a lot about you, I have seen your pictures, and to be honest with you, you are the only Titan I ever wanted to meet," she explained

"Really?" Beast Boy said, flattered

"Yes," then she blushed when she said, "I was so jealous when Raven told me you were dating, I had dreamed of coming to earth and bagging you," Nagi said, her face was warm from the feeling of shame

_Bagging me, she wants to seduce me!_ Beast Boy thought as he continued the conversation. They ordered their lunch and continued the conversation. After they finished eating Beast Boy got up and went to the bathroom. He entered and washed his face and stared at himself, _don't let her seduce you too, damn didn't think it was this hard, I want Raven, not Nagi, I have to stop her!_ Beast Boy thought as he walked out the door. He was shocked at who stood in front of him, it was Nagi, she had a mischievous grin on her face and grabbed Beast Boy. She lead Beast Boy to a door way and they entered the dark alley. She whispered in his ear, "Arella can't see us here; we have twenty minutes before Robin comes to get us, let's make this count,"

**Little cliffhanger, will Beast Boy fall to temptation or will he regain his senses and continue his journey for Raven's heart**

**What do you guys think of my first major made up character for a story (Nagi), I would love some feedback**

**Wow, I am really loving this story, how about you guys:**

**PLEASE REVIEW (hint: when it comes to THEJAYMAN nothing is as it seems)**

**Very sorry it took a while to post, I had a lot of work to do, my boss really got me working these last few days**

**Specia Thanks to:**

**angst equinox- this story is based strictly on Beast Boy, and pairings may change, however I sould point out that Beast Boy doesnt know who Nagi is and is forced to have her as his date at the wedding, this doesnt necessiraly (think I botched that word up) mean that is who he is going to end up with, at the moment he is in love with Raven**

**Dark-Canuck- I really like your reviews, keeps me going with this story, thanks a lot man**

**ttinuhpfanforever- Thank you so much, you have reviewed consistantly on so many of my stories, I really am happy that you take the time to read my work and review it, hope it continues because I simply love your reviews**

**jessie- dont worry, I will finish it as quickly as possible, I am so glad you like it**

**Free-Desert-Wind- thank you, some chapters will be short, sadly, but others will be longer, I am really happy that you like how I use Cyborg, it is very encouraging, the review helped me to continue the story on the path I want it to go, thanks again**

**iamhollywood- glad you liked the chapter, and yeah I see the conversation seems a bit formal, so I will try to get it more casual next conversation, which should be coming up soon, if it is still kind of formal, please tell me, I want to make this good**

**TDG3RD- Yeah, this story is as you described, however, it wont be a Starfire gets jealous fic, I am very happy for the review and hope to get more, I also think this story will be very promising (I should, I am writing it)**

**pyrodude- glade you like it, keep reviewing, compliments make me update faster**

**Slade's Downfall- I am happy you like how the story is going, your compliment helped me to go on quicker**

**THANKS A LOT GUYS! I REALLY LIKE REVIEWS AND HOPE YOU ALL CONTINUE TO DO SO!**

**NEXT SPECIAL RECOGNITION SECTION: CHAPTER 10!**


	6. Tell me about her?

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**angst equinox, nothing is as it seems, no one should feel disgruntled or lose faith that there favorite pair wont get together, its only chapter six, however I am not saying it is BBxRae, nor am I saying it isnt, (kind of weird) there is a lot more twists and turns before the end of the story, so everybody, keep faith, and dont try to predict what I am going to do next, there is a huge chance you will be wrong (lol)**

**Anyways, sorry for that babbling up top, on with chapter six!**

**DOWNTOWN GOTHAM CITY**

**OUTSIDE GOTHAM HOTEL**

**1st LUNCH**

"Be mine," Nagi whispered seductively as she kissed Beast Boy intensely

"Nagi," Beast Boy gasped, pleasure flowed through him as she continued to kiss him

"Don't worry, this is just the beginning," she purred into his ear

For several minutes Beast Boy let lust take over, he began kissing back, she continued to make pleasure to him and Beast Boy cherished those moments with her. They weren't bothered by the fact from a distance people noticed two lovers passionately making out in a dark alley, they weren't bothered by the cool Gotham wind, they weren't bothered by anything. After six minutes of passion Beast Boy looked deep into her eyes and then stopped. She saw his eyes widen as he let go of her embrace and backed off.

"I can't do this," Beast Boy said in a shaky voice as he walked away from her

"Why not, don't I give you pleasure," she asked, disappointed that the man of her dreams didn't want her, but she wouldn't give up, _never has a man resisted me._

"My God, in those six minutes, I never had that much pleasure in a long time," Beat Boy said to her

"Then why don't you have me, we can be together, we can be married, have a family, I love you!" she pleaded, she didn't realize she had just offered herself to him, _he is all I have ever wanted, kind, handsome, successful, he can protect me and save me from the Azarathians and Arella._

"I am sorry Nagi, my heart is already taken by another," Beast Boy explained to the stunned girl

She stared at him for a moment and said, "You must truly love this girl, no man has ever resisted me, not even married men," she said in disbelief that she was hearing a man reject her

"I do love her, more than anyone else in this world, in this universe, there is no one else I love more than her," Beast Boy said with much passion

"What is her name?" Nagi asked, she wanted to know who it was, she was curious about who could Beast Boy have such love for

"Perhaps I will tell you one day," Beast Boy responded, he didn't want to tell her he loved the bride of the wedding

"I really want to know about her," Nagi persisted

"There isn't much time, Robin should be coming soon and we don't want him to find us outside with our clothes untidy, too suspicious, so I will tell you what, since we will be having lunch together for six more days, I think I can talk about her to you, and on the seventh day I will tell you who she is," Beast Boy explained his plan to her

"All right, I will look forward to learning about this lucky girl of yours," Nagi said, _if only I could find a man as loyal as he is, _she thought sadly

"Let's get going," Beast Boy said as he straightened his clothes and fixed his hair. Nagi put her hair back and made herself look as decent as before, they then reentered the hotel and went to the table casually and sat down.

Five minutes latter, Robin walked in and smiled at Beast Boy, he told Nagi Arella was waiting for her and guided Beast Boy back to the room he entered from.

"So how was lunch?" Robin asked

"Fine, nothing interesting," Beast Boy said casually as they left the hotel to the cars  
**DOWNTOWN GOTHAM CITY**

**GOTHAM HOTEL**

**2nd LUNCH**

"Tell me of your girlfriend," Nagi asked when Beast Boy sat down and Robin left the room

Beast Boy sighed, "She isn't my girlfriend, or my lover or anything like that,"

"Then how are you in such deep love if she doesn't share these feelings for you?" Nagi asked confused

"You see, we went out for a while, we had great times before we went out and even afterwards, she was just intoxicating, like a drug, I can't live without her," Beast Boy explained

"All right, describe her too me?" Nagi asked, now even more curious, _he doesn't even have a relationship with this girl and yet he is loyal to her_

Beast Boy looked dreamily outside when he said, "How to describe her, let's see, she is a beauty that is deeper than eyes can see,"

Nagi was touched by how poetically he described her beauty; she nodded as if silently saying _go on_.

"Too me she is like a dream that hasn't ended and I am still anxious for rest, and am calmly waiting to wake up," Beast Boy continued

_My God, he really loves this girl!_ Nagi thought as she was mesmerized by this love sick boy, she was falling for him

"You know, she was so high above me, I was shocked when she agreed to go out with me, someone so unworthy," Beast Boy continued in his dreamy voice, he didn't realize where he was, he was reliving his past feelings towards Raven

"Please continue, you sound so beautiful and romantic, I cant see why she isn't with you," Nagi urged Beast Boy to continue

"She used to keep a lid on her beauty but I think she let it out too soon, or I saw it too soon," Beast Boy said as he considered his last statement, _did I ask her too soon back then, should I have waited_

"Please continue!" Nagi was desperate for Beast Boy to continue his words; she was shocked by how beautiful and mature Beast Boy was

"You know Nagi, its not like I really deserved the chance to sit across the table from her those years ago and tell her that I thought she was something special," Beast Boy recalled another distant memory

Nagi also was silent, she had never heard someone speak so lovingly about someone before, _I wish someone could love me like he loves that girl; _she had gone her entire life looking for love, but hadn't found it yet

**8 YEARS AGO**

**JUMP CITY**

**TITANS TOWER**

Beast Boy was sitting across a table and was just staring at Raven's mesmerizing eyes

"Why are you staring at me?" Raven asked while giving Beast Boy a little grin

"Those eyes Raven, they are stunning, violet, luscious, and shiny, nothing is more beautiful than that," Beast Boy responded with his own smile. _I love it now that she smiles, _he thought

She looked back at him and asked playfully, "What about Starfire's eyes, those green emerald eyes, like jewels, really, they are a treasure to look at wouldn't you agree,"

"No I wouldn't," Beast Boy said seriously, "Her eyes are nothing compared to yours, you are simply stunning to look at, I love everything about you, nothing in this universe can even come close to how beautiful you are," Beast Boy said to her as he held her hands with his own

"Please, that's just some silly ploy to flirt with me," Raven said with a smile, her face was also warm by what Beast Boy had said, _does he really mean that? _she thought

"No Raven, I am dead serious," Beast Boy said in a no nonsense voice

"You aren't lying," Raven said quietly as she studied Beast Boy, _he really thinks I am that beautiful and excellent_, she thought at awe at what her boyfriend told her

**This story is going to start getting interesting very soon**

**SO IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE QUICKER PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Park

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**6 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING  
WAYNE MANOR  
GOTHAM CITY**

Beast Boy arrived back to the manor feeling very good with himself. _That was actually very helpful, telling Nagi all my feelings and all that to her is really allowing me to calm down and think about her better. God before it was just a jumble of emotions, positive and negative, now that I am realizing my feelings, I love her even more!_ He thought with a good feeling. _How sweet it is to be in love._ He thought with a grin as he walked down the hallway to his room. _Only one problem though, she is getting married to my good friend_

Cyborg noticed Beast Boy was a bit out of it since coming back to the hotel, _why does he have that stupid grin on every few minutes? Just sat there playing with his food, his mind elsewhere, I mean he didn't even care that he was last place in the Gamestation tournament! Something is up, hope that girl didn't "seduce" him. _Cyborg was told by Robin the details about Nagi

"Hey BB!" he called to his friend as Beast Boy was about to enter his room

"Yeah?" Beast Boy asked, slightly irritated, he wanted to go to sleep quickly and wait for tomorrow lunch

"Lets talk a little, I mean we haven't had a conversation in a while," Cyborg said casually

"All right," Beast Boy responded grudgingly as he opened the door for his friend to walk in first

Cyborg entered the room, pulled up a chair in the corner and sat across from Beast Boy who decided to sit on the bed waited for Cyborg to start the conversation.

"How are your lunches going?" Cyborg asked casually

"Nothing special," Beast Boy responded quietly

"BB, you suck at lying, so don't try, I hear you got hooked up with quite the catch, a beauty I am told, a lot like Raven," Cyborg continued, he didn't feel like playing games with Beast Boy

"Nobody is like Raven, Raven is a beauty of her own, no one can compare to her," Beast Boy quickly snapped back, _is it easy to tell when I lie? What's his game?_ Beast Boy was tired and as a result became suspicious and angry at his friend for his own made up reasons and suspicions

"All right, calm down you bastard, jeez, cool it, didn't know you were still obsessed with her," Cyborg responded, he was getting angry at Beast Boy's mood swings

"Why wouldn't I be?" Beast Boy asked

"Well, you have been very happy and cheery since you got back; a lot of the guys were thinking you and Nagi, were really hitting it off. I thought you had finally accepted Raven's decision," Cyborg explained the rumors circulating through the mansion that Nagi had successfully seduced Beast Boy in only two meetings

"You guys think she is "seducing" me don't you?" Beast Boy accused

"Some people are, but I-" Cyborg was cut off by Beast Boy

"Cy, you are just as bad at lying as I am so don't try, and the answer is no she is not seducing me, what she has done is help me organize my feelings for Raven," Beast Boy explained

"So you are letting go of her?" Cyborg said, _please say "I am letting go of her" please say that_

"No Cyborg I am not," Beast Boy said coldly, "I love her even more than before and am more determined to make her my own," he responded less coldly

"Damn it Beast Boy, you were just kids, it wasn't love, you just think it was! I mean even if the one you love loves someone else you just have to deal with it!" Cyborg used his old argument

"But I do love her, no one loves someone for this long on a false teenage emotion, I love her, and how the hell does sombody deal with a situation like that!" Beast Boy said loudly with much emotion

"Keep it down, we don't want anyone to hear you confess you love the bride now do we?" Cyborg whispered

"Sorry, I will keep my voice down," Beast Boy whispered back

"BB, you are hooked up with a beautiful woman right now who makes you feel good, you are the best man, and you have an education along with money, why can't you take what you have and be happy. Please Beast Boy, I am begging you, let go, this will only hurt you, her, me, Robin, and Nagi," Cyborg was desperate to lead Beast Boy out of his narrow path ofyouthfullove to the path of common sense and acceptance and maturity

Beast Boy just shook his head, "I can't love Nagi or any woman for that matter, my heart is with Raven,"

Cyborg sighed on the inside, now to give him the cheap shot, "Raven broke your heart eight years ago and handed it to you on a dark, Jump City night, I think it is time you realized that and quite living little boys dreams," Cyborg told Beast Boy coldly

Beast Boy's eyes swelled up with tears, "I thought my best friend would understand, but I was wrong, nobody supports me,"

"Listen BB, I just cant support you on this issue, you want to tear apart the wedding of two of my friends, one of whom was my leader, the other was like a sister to me, you want to tear them apart and I just cant support you in doing that, all I ask is that you think about it and realize how bad this is going to get," Cyborg said softly

"Get out Cyborg, I want to be alone, and just to let you know, I already thought about it, and I must be with her, regardless of who gets hurt or what people think," Beast Boy continued with passion

"All right BB, just think about what I said, good night," Cyborg said as he exited the room

"Good night," Beast Boy called back as he went to close the door. After he closed the door he went to his bed and laid down to sleep. But his conversation with Cyborg still lingered in his mind, _am I being selfish or misguided, should I let her go?_ He thought to himself, _no I cant, she is all I ever wanted and all I will ever need, I would give up all these benefits I have just to be with her, I would do anything to keep us together._ Beast Boy turned on the light and pulled out his wallet. Inside his wallet he pulled out a picture of Raven. A picture Beast Boy took eight years ago

**8 YEARS AGO**

**JUMP CITY **

**National PARK**

It was a bright, mid July day when Beast Boy suggested they go to the park. Raven was excited to go, she loved the park's seclusion and privacy, and liked how Beast Boy was able to finally pick a place where they could both enjoy themselves. They were in a secluded area, near the center of the park and no one could see the two Titans as they enjoyed their privacy. Raven was lying down, head resting on a tree, reading a book, while Beast Boy lazily laid down in the grass staring at his girlfriend.

"Why are you staring at me?" Raven asked, with a smile, this was becoming a routine conversation

Beast Boy shook his head as if coming back to reality and said, "I never thought you could be more beautiful then you already are, but at this park, you are simply stunning," Beast Boy told her

"You thought the same thing at the carnival, the café, and even your room, why do you say the same thing?" Raven asked playfully, putting down the book and now talking to Beast Boy

"Those places were different; I mean seriously, I have never seen you so beautiful ever before, I didn't think it was possible!" Beast Boy told her

Raven got up, and planted a kiss on his lips; Beast Boy treasured the taste and smell of her

"I am the luckiest guy in the universe," he told her with a grin

**PRESENT DAY**

**WAYNE MANOR**

**6 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

**GOTHAM CITY**

Beast Boy stared at the picture and smiled again, the picture reassured him he was right and every one else was wrong. It was a picture of Beast Boy, holding Raven in his arms at the park; a young couple had walked in on their sanctuary as they were talking and Beast Boy pulled out a camera and asked them to take his picture

He never forgot how much fun they had at the park, he never forgot the vows of love they gave to each other, _I will have her, even if she is married to another man, I will have her,_ Beast Boy thought with grim determination

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. YOU LOVE RAVEN!

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**3rd LUNCH**

**GOTHAM HOTEL**

**DOWNTOWN GOTHAM CITY**

**5 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

"Tell me how you felt when the two of you were going out," Nagi asked right when Robin left the room

Beast Boy was a little surprised that Nagi was so interested and supportive of him, _but if I tell her who I love then she will probably turn on me like Cyborg. _"Well, whenever I would say good bye to her, I would tell my self I would keep my mind off of her and put my mind back in reality. But if only life was that simple, she was in my mind twenty four hours a day," Beast Boy told her

"Really?" Nagi asked in disbelief, _how could anyone think about someone else for so long? He has to be exaggerating_

"Yes, really, I couldn't keep her out of my mind," Beast Boy responded

_He is telling the truth!_ Nagi thought as she studied Beast Boy and how Beast Boy said these things

"You have no idea how caught up in her love I was," Beast Boy told Nagi, he went back to his state of dreaminess

"From what you say I am not surprised you were," Nagi responded, _he is as beautiful as his stories and words_

"All I used to dream about was walking with her in the park, Jump City National Park is very beautiful, but there was something about it that made my love look even more beautiful, I think it was the way the sunlight captured her face and made her beauty like that of an angel," Beast Boy explained as he recalled those days in the park

"Really? I must go to that park one day and see for myself how it makes people beautiful," Nagi said

"I would look outside the window, look at the sun, look at birds, look at bugs, look at anything, but all I would think about, during those months of dating was how much I loved her," Beast Boy said

"It seems kind of insane that you are so deeply in love," Nagi observed

"I don't care if it is insane to feel that kind of love, I am caught up in love, when we were dating my friends would say, I pay no mind to what they say, and were upset when I said you don't have to waste your time in trying to talk to me, all I wanted was to be with her," Beast Boy told Nagi

"Sorry, insane seems kind of strong, but no it isn't, your love is insane, nobody is that deep in love with anyone?" Nagi said, she still was stunned that Beast Boy or anyone for that matter could love someone like he did

"You see, when we went out, I would tell my self, about my friends, that they don't got what I have got, and that I am the luckiest guy in the world," Beast Boy said

"From what you were saying, you were the luckiest guy," Nagi nodded in agreement

"Before I would go pick her up and take her on a date I would remember our first kiss and I still feel so fine and good from that Ieven struggle to control my brain," Beast Boy told her

"I can see that," Nagi said, noticing Beast Boy twitch and smile a little as he recalled his first kiss with her

Beast Boy spent the rest of the conversation talking about his feelings when they went out and Nagi just nodded and listened to Beast Boy's words with a great sense of awe and sadness, sadness that the one man she loved was already taken, and she would never get him

**4th LUNCH**

**GOTHAM HOTEL**

**DOWNTOWN GOTHAM CITY**

**4 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING **

"When she broke up with you, how did you feel and react?" Nagi asked, again right when Robin was out the door and couldn't hear them

Beast Boy sighed and after a few moments said, "I first thought, I knew everything, being a teenager we feel we know everything so the first thing I thought was how could I be wrong, I spent hours pondering that question until I realized, I don't know everything,"

"That is pretty insightful," Nagi said, surprised at how the breakup made Beast Boy study his entire life up till that point

"Yeah, I also felt anguish, despair, and a sense of failure, and guilt," Beast Boy continued, a little emotion in his voice

"Guilt?" Nagi asked

"Yes, guilt that it was my fault, I had made this relationship too quickly, I felt guilty that I was responsible, not both of us, just me for pushing the relationship," Beast Boy explained

"I see," Nagi responded, she was understanding better

"For the next week or so, I was simply crying in my room, sobbing on the floor," Beast Boy continued quietly

"She destroyed you," Nagi responded in the same quiet voice

"She sure did," Beast Boy said with a sigh

"Then why do you still love her?" Nagi asked

"I realized I can't be held responsible nor can she, because she fell in love in the first place," Beast Boy said to her

"What does that mean, she fell in love in the first place, you were the one who asked her out and she was the one who broke up with you," Nagi asked, slightly confused

"You see, before I asked her out, I would look in her eyes and would see the love for me, I then was infected and also fell in love, then I asked her out, she still had that love, and when she broke up with me, I still saw a little bit of love still in those eyes, which is why I am never going to give up on her," Beast Boy explained

"I still can't remember, when we went out, what made us think we were wise and we would never surrender our love, I never believed, I would ever die for my sins," Beast Boy said, still in his distant, quiet voice

"What sins?" Nagi asked

"Love, emotions related to lust, they are all sins," Beast Boy quietly explained

"Continue," Nagi asked as she leaned forward

"I tried to clean my self of all that had happened, we never talked about our past relationship, and how we, how we, how we fell when we tried not to fall," Beast Boy said, trying to think of what to say to explain it

"So you two tried to ignore it and go on with life," Nagi asked

"Yes, except she is good at hiding her feelings, and I am not," Beast Boy responded

"How so?" Nagi asked

"Some nights, when it is dark or rainy, I still cry myself to sleep," Beast Boy said to her

"Do you think she still loves you?" Nagi asked

"Yes, I do. She has me thinking about her constantly, after the breakup, she used to carry on without a doubt and I used to wonder if she figured out I am still crazy for her love," Beast Boy said

"That is fascinating," Nagi continued, "But tell me why do you love her so much?" Nagi asked

"You see, I was the one who held her, the night the sky fell down, and when she saw the world didn't end, she looked at me, and then I knew, we were in love," Beast Boy told her

"YOU LOVE RAVEN!" Nagi gasped

"How did you figure that out?" Beast Boy asked, fear rising

"She told me about the night Trigon came back and how her best friend took care of her, and how she was able to overcome him only with her friend by her side," Nagi told Beast Boy

"So, you probably think I am a lunatic and should let her go marry Robin," Beast Boy said disappointed

"No, I think you should get her, you are perfect for her, she needs your love more than anything else," Nagi told Beast Boy

"Thank you," Beast Boy said as some tears streamed down his face, she told him what he wanted to hear for years, support. They continued talking and when Beast Boy left he had never felt so confident and strong in such a long time.

Nagi walked away feeling very sad, _how come he doesnt see the love in my eyes?_

**I am really happy at all these different takes and views on this story, sometimes it sounds like some people are making a pool on who Beast Boy will pick**

**KEEP ON REVIEWING!**


	9. When's dinner?

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**(Chapter isnt long, I respond to reviewers on the bottom)**

**5th LUNCH**

**GOTHAM HOTEL**

**DOWNTOWN GOTHAM CITY**

**3 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

Beast Boy knew there was something wrong the minute he entered the room, Robin didn't need to escort him inside anymore, Beast Boy knew where to go. The first thing he noticed was Nagi wasn't there when he sat down. The next thing he noticed was when she walked in he saw her pretty face was dark, and could tell from her eyes she had been crying lately. She sat down quietly when Beast Boy noticed a third problem, they weren't talking, usually she started the conversation. Beast Boy felt concerned and asked, "What's wrong Nagi, don't they treat you like they should?"

"No, no man has ever treated me right, no man has ever, except you, but now, after what happened last night I don't know if I can trust you," she said as tears began swelling in her eyes, Beast Boy was slightly taken back

_So, it has to do with a man,_ "What happened?" Beast Boy asked

"Well my "love" called and told me he never wanted to see me again, no matter where I go, who I see, how much I do, they always betray and hurt me," she said as she cried

"You know when did I know when to ask Raven out?" Beast Boy told her

"When?" Nagi asked, not knowing how this related to her

"We were walking at the beach, I told her the other Titans would come but when she came I said they changed their minds, so anyway, we walked on the beach and when we stared at the sunset I almost touched her hand. The exhilarating feeling of almost touching her hand made me crave for her love, which I did get, but how I dreamed afterwards of telling her all my feelings for her, but I never could. That is until we finally went out," Beast Boy told her

"I don't see how this has to do with me?" Nagi asked

"Lets keep your mind off of what happened, you will move on, you will find someone else, but all you have to do is be careful on who you pick, you give yourself up way too easily, it is so easy to take advantage of you, you shouldn't let that happen, so now lets keep on talking about what we talk about," Beast Boy explained

"Yes, lets," Nagi said, _he is so right, he is so perfect, damn fate that he is after someone else!_ "Tell me more about what happened when you went out?"

"I was actually in a mess, however it was a beautiful mess," Beast Boy said with a grin

"Please explain," Nagi asked, she felt like some reporter but she loved hearing Beast Boy's tales

"Well, for one thing, I lost track of time, I would forget to shave, I wouldn't do the training programs Robin asked me to do, I didn't talk to Cyborg, or have fun with Starfire, I spent all my time with Raven. I didn't care about losing my friends or my job or whatever else I was threatened with, it was in her smile, it was in Raven's smile that I go lost," Beast Boy explained to her

"You almost lost all that because you were so caught up in her love?" Nagi asked

"Yep, but I never regretted it," Beast Boy responded

"I hope one day to find a man just like you," Nagi told Beast Boy

Beast Boy nodded and felt a little uncomfortable, _she wants me, I know it._ But he continued, "Raven was like a sweet addiction that I got caught up in, I hungered for her, I hungered for her love and her smile, when she would even wink at me I felt like collapsing to the ground," Beast Boy told Nagi

Nagi smiled at Beast Boy, _oh how I wish he could be mine_

"Tell you one thing, all I knew at the height of our time together was that she was driving me wild," Beast Boy told her

"Really!" Nagi said with excitement, Beast Boy's stories were great as were his explanations on his feelings to Raven,

**6th LUNCH**

**GOTHAM HOTEL**

**DOWNTOWN GOTHAM CITY  
2 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

Tomorrow's lunch would be the last lunch he would have, and tonight Beast Boy would finally see Raven again at a private dinner with her, he intended to win her back then but he also had other plans to stop this wedding. He was sitting at the table with Nagi; the conversations were really helping and motivating him

"What about her keeps you going for her?" Nagi asked

"The way she made me feel, like I was something that she couldn't live without, that is the feeling I want, that is the feeling I crave!" Beast Boy told her with much emotion

"Wow, she made you feel like that?" Nagi asked, that was one thing she couldn't believe Raven would do, be unable to live without someone, _strange, doesn't remind me of her, then again she has changed a lot since childhood, just like me. If only Beast Boy knew, I could make him feel just like he wishes, if only he would ask_

"It fell apart because something made a change in her, something came in between us, I think it was her mother," Beast Boy said quietly

"I think I agree with you, Raven always let her mother influence her quite a bit, but Raven's mom isn't bad at all, a kind, no nonsense woman who battled evil and protected her daughter from evil," Nagi said, she also despised Raven's mother a little but still had respect for her

"That is it, no nonsense, she didn't like me because of my immaturity apparently," Beast Boy said remembering talking to her once

"Immaturity? How were you immature?" Nagi asked

"That is another set of seven lunches to explain all my pranks, parties, and all that stuff," Beast Boy said with a grin, not wanting to get into that conversation

They continued talking, the conversation going back to Nagi's problems and when Beast Boy left he said good bye and Nagi wished him good luck

**WAYNE MANOR  
GOTHAM CITY**

**2 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

Beast Boy came back very tense. He quickly said hello to the other guys and went to his room to get ready, five hours before his dinner. He left the room wearing a fine suite and ready to go, three hours till the dinner. As he began pacing the room he thought, _what do I tell her, how do I get her to listen, how do I win her back? If she rejects me do I give up? No, never give up, she is mine, God made us so we get together, Robin is just a large test, just a challenge to my love, but I wont let be tricked and let go, I will never give up on her. May God forgive me, I will go to any lengths to show her and get her back in my arms, she is too special to me._

"Hey BB," Cyborg said quietly to Beast Boy, they hadn't had a conversation ever since the last time they had that argument in BB's room

"Hey Cy," Beast Boy responded coldly, _what does he want_

"I just wanted to say, good luck with whatever you got planned, you're my buddy, I just don't want to see you hurt, you know you do bad things when you get hurt," Cyborg told his friend

"Cyborg, I promise you, if this doesn't go as planned, if I get hurt again, I want do what I did those years ago, I promise," Beast Boy said remembering vividly what he had done after he lost Raven

"I hope so, take care Beast Boy," Cyborg said as he walked away satisfied with the answer he received, _I doubt he will do it again_. He reassured himself as he went to checkout what Mas and Menos were up to

An hour before he had to go, Beast Boy bumped into Robin. "Hey BB, you seem real nervous? Is everything alright?" he asked his friend with concern

"Yeah, I am fine, it's been a while since I saw her last you know," Beast Boy stammered, he was very nervous, the two of them were alone in the dark hallway of the manor

"My God, you still have feelings for her don't you," Robin said quietly, realizing slowly why BB was so excited and nervous for the dinner

Beast Boy sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I do, I still love her," Beast Boy looked into his friends eyes, expecting a look of hate, instead he found sadness in Robin's eyes

"I am sorry Beast Boy, but I love her too, and she loves me, so I am sorry you are going to have to live with this wedding," Robin said sadly, he was feeling bad, _why didnt Beast Boy say anything?_

"I guess I might have to," Beast Boy said coldly as he left to the T-Car.

"Please don't try to sabotage the wedding or do anything like that," Robin called to him in despair, _why didn't I see it before, he loves her too, I knew I didn't ask at the right time, but I have to do it, she loves me, I love her, we have been together for a long time, we have planned for a long time_

Beast Boy turned on the car, not acknowledging Robin's last comment as he drove towards the hotel for dinner, as he left the manor, he noticed a man trying to jump the gate. Beast Boy stopped the car to the side of the roadand got out. He walked up to the man who turned around; the man was very well built, tall, and extremely intimidating

"Adonis?" Beast Boy said recognizing the face when it came to the street light

"Lets dance," Adonis said with a grin as he rushed towards Beast Boy

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I know, kind of strange to randomly throw Adonis in this story, but what the hell, I need at least one villain trying to crash the wedding, dont I?**

**Anyways, I knew I said I would answer questions/concerns/etc. in chapter 10, however, because of the large amount of reviews, I have to respond in this chapter: (I love all these reviews, every single one makes me happy and inspires me to continue this story, the more reviews I get, the better I make the story, that is what past stories I wrote taught me, so keep on reviewing)**

**Chapter 5 Reviews:**

**ttinuhpfanforever- glad you like Nagi, and as I usually say, I really love your reviews, you are so consistant and loyal to any story I make, thank you so much**

**Therese- dont worry, I dont write lemons**

**angst equinox- come on, its not like I am going to say what the final pairing will be, could be BBxRae, could be BBxNagi, who knows (me of course)**

**Dark-Canuck- yeah, a pretty good clif hanger huh, love your reviews, keep them coming, thanks a lot**

**Chapter 6 Reviews**

**TREASUREPROTECTOR- Like I said, BB could end up with Nagi, or he could end up with Raven, keep on reading and reviewing to find out boys and gals**

**dancingirl3- Nagi isnt that bad right? I update every two days, except on hollidays, (like Fathers Day, which is why I posted the last chapter a day latter that usual)**

**jessie- I am hurrying as fast as I can, keep on reviewing and I may go quicker**

**ttinuhpfanforever- glad you enjoyed the dialogue (dont know if I spelled that right)**

**angst equinox- sorry about the missunderstanding on the pair war issue**

**Dark-Canuck- as usual, your encouraging words allow me to continue**

**Savi- dont like Robin huh,the story can go any way at the moment**

**Chapter 7 Reviews**

**PsychoSneak- thank you**

**ttinuhpfanforever- interesting point (I love it)**

**AlyRaven- glad you love it (I think BB is an idiot too sometimes when I am thinkingof these ideas)**

**angst equinox- glad you are starting to enjoy the story**

**Dark-Canuck- the encouraging words as usual, helps move the story forward**

**Chapter 8 Reviews**

**lovex3spell- glad you are enjoying the story, and thank you for putting it in your favorites**

**ttinuhpfanforever- a lot of people feel bad for her too**

**Vandagirl- I am working on the narrative and grammer, and THANK YOU SO MUCH! You figured out how I get some of the lines BB and other characters say, you see, I listen to a lot of music, and lyrics swirl inside my brain, so I just twist words, (do a lot of twisting) and put them in, but I dont really know the names of the song and typically I combine lyrics, but I got one down, I used some words (not the full lyrics) from Freshman (a great song), (Dont worry, I never use copyrighted songs or anything illegal like that, so nothing is wrong, but if you see some of the combinations and get them, tell me, (some of these songs I just know some of the words not the names, I would like the names) (however, as I said before it will be difficult because I dont use the lyrics word for word, just one or two words here and there and a lot of combining**

**Dark-Canuck- do I really need to say it again? Thanks a lot dude**

**BlackGothFaerie- jeez, all you guys and gals who want BBxNagi have a defeatest attitude, while the BBxRaven group is out for blood, this story can go either way so no side should be giving up anytime soon (loved your review) **

**ILUVCLTT- glad the story makes you feel like all those emotions**

**BBRaelover4eva-I will be leaving clues throughout the story showing how close (or maybe not so close) Robin and Raven are in the story, pay close attention to upcoming chapters**

**kr0nnikal- suicide? A bit into this arent we**

**angst equinox- dont you know I love exagerating**

**Savi- maybe, maybe not, keep on reviewing and reading to find out**

**Sicklad- thanks for the review, I really like it**

**(Boy, tough choices, it seems half you guys want NagixBB, and the other half want RaexBB, I guess I will make the final choice, keep reviewing and reading!**

**Wow, as I said before I love reviews, but I was shocked and extremely pleased to see all these reviews, thank you so much guys, and keep it up, it is really inspiring me to make this story perfect**


	10. Dinner For Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**(The Adonis scene is pretty much pointless, but I have to have some action in this story)**

**OUTSIDE WAYNE MANOR**

**GOTHAM CITY**

**2 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

Adonis growled and rushed at Beast Boy, Beast Boy was taken back and was hit right in the face as he staggered back in pain. "What the hell are you doing here Adonis?" Beast Boy growled as he held his cheek, which stung with pain

Adonis grinned and said, "I am going to get Raven, she shouldn't be with that stuck up jerk Dick Grayson, she just needs to spend some time with a real man, I mean she only went out with that prick and you, I mean your not even a man," Adonis said with a laugh

"Don't you dare go near her!" Beast Boy growled more menacingly than before

"What are you gonna do about it shrimp," Adonis said with a grin which infuriated Beast Boy

Beast Boy walked up to Adonis, dogged a punch and Beast Boy connected his fist right in his nose, he instantly heard a crack and saw Adonis stagger back in shock at the fierce attack. Beast Boy however, didn't give Adonis the chance to get up and punched Adonis five times right in the gut. Adonis fell down clutching his body and faced a volley of Beast Boy's fist. "You ever, go near her, I will kill you, you hear me, you go near her I will kill you!" Beast Boy yelled at Adonis as he beat him down. After Adonis was pretty much beaten to the ground, he walked to the T-Car and told Robin Adonis was trying to break in and was subdued. He said he was going to the dinner and answer any questions when he got back. Robin said go ahead and walked back to the car. "_Bastard, thinks he can touch Raven, I will murder anyone who wants to hurt Raven, anyone," _Beast Boy thought with anger as he drove towards the hotel

**GOTHAM HOTEL**

**DOWNTOWN GOTHAM CITY**

**2 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

Beast Boy entered the hotel and went to the front desk immediately, he asked the clerk, "I am here for dinner with Miss Raven Roth," he said in a pleasant enough voice, hiding the anxiety, fear, and nervousness he felt.

"You must be, Mr. Logan then," the clerk asked with a smile

"Yes, that's me," Beast Boy responded with his own smile

"All right, go with Mr. Kline, he will take you to your table," the clerk said pointing at a bell boy

Beast Boy reached the guy, who looked at Beast Boy and smiled, "Your Beast Boy right?" he asked

"Yeah," Beast Boy responded

"Dude, you're my favorite Titan!" the guy said as he lead Beast Boy into the elevator and pushed a button to the top floor

"Thanks, I am really flattered," Beast Boy said pleasantly, he really didn't mind this conversation, kept him from thinking about seeing her or what he was going to say

"She should be in that room right there," Mr. Kline said pointing to a small, private room on the roof.

"Thanks," Beast Boy said nodding a silent thank you, Mr. Kline bowed a little and left him there alone

_"Is she the same? What will she see in me when she sees me again? What will she say to me!"_ Beast Boy thought with a lot of nervousness as he slowly reached the door. As he was about to turn the knob when he stopped himself. "_Pull yourself together, she cant see you as a nervous wreck, she can't see you like this, so get out of it."_ Beast Boy took a deep breath. Waited several moments for his heart rate to return, stopped his hands from shaking, took another deep breath, then he opened the door.

There was a small table, and there was Raven staring right at him when he walked in. "_She is beautiful as ever, those eyes are the same, those slim arms, my God, how could you create such beauty_," Beast Boy thought as he stared back for several minutes. He walked up to the table and sat across from her on the table. There were candles in the middle of the table which was covered by a white table cloth. Raven was wearing a simple black dress. And her violet eyes glowed in the candle light. _She is so beautiful_, he thought in almost disbelief, he sat down and stared at her for a few moments then leaned forward and said, "Hello," "_that sucked, I am trying to win her heart and the first thing I say is "hello," damn it"_

"Hello Beast Boy," Raven said quietly, she didn't seem to react at all to Beast Boy's presence

"So, I guess you finally made your decision huh," Beast Boy said

"I guess I did didn't I," Raven responded

"I guess you will be the one I will be missing," Beast Boy asked

Raven sighed, "I thought you let go of me Beast Boy, please let go," Raven almost pleaded

"You know Raven, if I let you go, I will just go to sleep alone, wishing that I had been the one you picked," Beast Boy confessed to her

Raven was taken back by the powerful statement, by the end of the night she would be used to it

"Raven, do you remember that summer eight years ago?" Beast Boy asked her

Raven sighed and echoed their old phrase when they were together, "I was yours and you were mine,"

"Yes, I gave you my life, I gave you my heart, my everything," Beast Boy told her with passion

Raven sat there and stared at Beast Boy, "W_ow, he sounds like hehas changed, so much more mature than before, but what about those wild stories from Jump City, is this an act or has these past few weeks got him thinking, I will test him_," she thought

"Remember when we once walked on the beach, and remember that place off Sea Lane where we used to sit and talk," Beast Boy said

Raven smiled at Beast Boy and said, "I remember those days,"

"You know Raven there is a piece of you that I keep with me, its every where I go, every thing I see, and when I sleep that is what gets me by, I pretend that you are their with me," Beast Boy said with a quiet voice, full of emotion

"What piece of me do you keep?" Raven asked, touched by Beast Boy's statement

Beast Boy looked at her, stood up, pulled out his wallet and he took out the picture of her and him at the park. She took it and smiled, "You still have this picture?" she asked him

"Yes, it reminds me of better times," Beast Boy told her

"But why are you trying to bring me down, ruin my wedding?"

"When I try to "bring you down" I just want you to see what is happening to me, I am so deep in love I will do anything to have you," Beast Boy told her

"Beast Boy, don't think about this, please, Robin loves me too,"

"He can never love you like I can, there isn't a day where I cant keep you out of my mind," Beast Boy told her

"Beast Boy, stop this please," Raven pleaded, she knew it, as did Beast Boy, she was falling for him again

"Raven, I will do anything just to hold you in my arms," Beast Boy told her, again full of emotion

"Beast Boy, I am going to be married in two days and I will be out of your radar again, possibly forever," Raven told Beast Boy, she wanted to stop this conversation before she completely fell for Beast Boy

"Raven, marriage will just be a little obstacle in my path to you," Beast Boy told her

Raven eyes widened, then she slapped Beast Boy across the face, any progress Beast Boy made was lost by that statement,"Don't you ever suggest me being a disloyal wife, don't ever suggest an affair to me, change this subject," Raven ordered Beast Boy coldly

"All right, I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Beast Boy told her, in a submissive tone, _doesn't mean I don't mean what I said_

Beast Boy began staring at Raven, he was caught up with her beauty again.

"Beast Boy, why are you staring at me again?" Raven asked, slightly upset

"Your beauty, I still am stunned by your beauty," Beast Boy told her with a smile

"Beast Boy, your still the same," Raven told him, not smiling like she used to

_"That is why she dumped me those years ago," _"Raven, if you said my life isn't good enough for you, I would change my life to better suite your needs and your mood," Beast Boy pledged to her

Raven was still stunned at what she had been told, "H_ow can he still love me so much,_ _but has he really changed," _the test finally came, a waiter arrived and asked, "Would you like water or wine?" he asked, "_This is the test, if he has changed and matured he will pick water, but if he picks wine he is the same."_

"I will have some wine," Beast Boy said, he noticed Raven look down, and thought he saw some tears in her eyes, "W_hat is wrong with her?" _Beast Boy thought

The rest of the dinner was Beast Boy wowing Raven with his love and feelings for her. He was so close to getting Raven that night, but Raven saw his mistake and stopped short of switching to Beast Boy. The fact was she had weakened, she had fallen once again, she had almost fell in love with him again. Almost. Beast Boy left the dinner knowing he didn't get her, but he felt he would get her latter on. He lost the battle but he hadn't lost the war.

Before he left, Raven told him, "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" he asked

"Dont worry, you will be fine, its only a matter of time before you get over me, before you find someone else, because Beast Boy, you have to grow up," Raven almost said in a pleading tone

**So, I am at a cross road, Beast Boy can some how get Raven, or Beast Boy can finally get over Raven and get Nagi, where will THEJAYMAN go from here?**

**I should explain the wine water scene. Where I am from, it is considered a sign if somebody picks wine in a serious conversation or important dinner, by picking the wine the person is showing they arent that mature because they still want pleasure and a good drink despite being in a big situation. Do you guys get it? Or should I explain it more in the next chapter?**

**The next chapter (or two) will be a flash back, there is a demand for how close Robin and Raven are, so the flashbacks should explain it then I will go on with the story**

**PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING, I LOVE IT!**


	11. Flashback: Raven dates again

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**Due to popular request, I have slated the next chapters to be focused on Raven and Robin's relationship, so enjoy, once I get through these chapters, then its back to the present and Beast Boy's future**

**(I am really enjoying these super long, very detailed, super reviews by Vandagirl, they are very well written and offer suggestions and ideas very nicely and intelegently, thank you for the two long reviews, I am implementing your grammer suggestions, so hopefully you will notice some progress in this chapter, I love that song by3 doors down, it is actually one of the songs influencing this fanfiction, another good song is Mr. Brightside by the Killers, look into it. In regards to your question on wine over water. So from the midwest too? I live in Kansas and we use pop so I am assuming you live in the midwest, anywas, I havent heard of pop being wrong, it doesnt cloud the mind in anyway)**

**(So those of you wondering about the numerous song influencing the plot, lines, and characters, "let me go" by 3 doors down is one of the influencing songs)**

**(And to all other reviewers, I just cant say thank you enough times, I love all the reviews and I take seriously reviews made by consistant reviewers, so all reviewers keep up the great work, you are helping this story move forward like it has)**

**(I honestly didnt think this story would move like this with the amount of reviews it recieved)**

**(I know that I am writing a lot of junk right now but I have one more anouncement to make, these two chapters are going to by me time to make the last few chapters of this fic, I have to warn you guys and gals, there are huge twists and turns and tragedies coming up, I also got a facinating suggestion of making BB get nobody and have this end tragically for him, but I think that would just be mean to you guys if I did that)**

**4 YEARS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

**GOTHAM UNIVERSITY**

**DORM B**

Raven entered the dorm at three in the afternoon; it was a typical, cold, gloomy, dark Gotham day. She had just finished her class and was getting ready to study for an upcoming test. The dorm was very large, made of grey stone giving it a castle type appearance. When she entered, down the narrow corridor, at the front desk, the clerk yelled, "Hey Raven!"

"Yeah!" Raven called as she approached the desk, the clerk was her roommate, a girl from Steel City named Rachel. "_Could have waited for me to walk by the desk, no need to yell," _Raven though a little ticked as she approached the desk.

"You got a letter," Rachael told Raven as she handed her a very expensive looking card.

"Thanks," Raven said as she put the letter in her jacket pocket, not glancing at who sent it, "_Its not like many people send me letters? Probably an invitation to some party in Gotham, all these rich, upper class people want their picture taken with an ex-Titan."_ She thought a little down.

She walked the stairs to the third floor, reached the end of the hallway and entered her room. She dumped her bag on the bed, she was majoring in literature, she satat her desk and pulled out the letter. The address she didn't look at, she just opened the letter and saw a simple message written on a fancy looking invitation with a golden border. The note said, **_You are invited to Wayne Manor for a social gathering celebrating Burce Wayne's Birthday, for more information call this number:_ **and next to that was a phone number. Raven frowned, "_Wayne Manor, that's where Robin is, is he in trouble? He could just call me? Better find out what's going on," _she picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card. The phone range three times before she heard a man with a British accent say, "Hello?"

"Yes, I am here to call about the birthday," Raven responded.

"Ah, you must be Miss Roth, please hold while I get master Grayson for you," the old man responded.

"I will wait," Raven said, "_master Grayson? Robin has got it all doesn't he?" _Raven thought with a smirk.

"Hello?" Robin's voice came on the other end.

"Hello Robin, what are you inviting me to? You could just call you know," Raven got straight to business.

"You know Raven, normal people start off a conversation with how are you doing? Then I would ask you the same thing. After thatIwould ask how your schooling is going, and then you will ask me how my schooling is going. Onlythen canwe get straight to business," Robin said, humor was in his voice.

Raven smiled a little at Robin's joke, but her voice stayed serious when she said, "Just answer my questions, I have a test to study for tomorrow."

"There is a big dinner in three days at Wayne Manor, I apparently need to take someone with me, and I wanted to ask if you wanted to go with me." Robin explained

"As a date?" Raven responded a little surprised and taken back. Although the two of them stayed in the same city after the Teen Titans temporarily broke up, the two of them had only had brief conversations and weren't really close at all.

"I guess so, if that's what you want to call it," Robin responded nervously

"Yeah, that's what it's called," Raven said, her voice was now a little edgy. "W_hat's his game? Does he want me as a date or to come with him as a friend?_ _Damn, he is as exhausting as Beast Boy was before he finally asked me out."_

"All right, I can tell you are getting upset, so I will go out and say it, Raven, will you go out with me Saturday night at this party? As a date?" Robin asked.

Raven thought about it, "H_aven't gone out with someone since Beast Boy and I broke up, Robin is a good guy, never hurt me or anything, got all the Titans an education, money, and respect, its not like I got anything else to do, just one date." _"Sure Robin, I will go with you," Raven responded.

"Great, pick you up at seven," Robin responded, barely keeping the excitement out of his voice.

"Sure, good bye Robin, see you then," Raven ended the conversation. "_This should be interesting, hopefully this will be better than those last days with Beast Boy, he is already impressed me, Beast Boy tricked me into a first date," _remembering Beast Boy's beach ploy. "_Robin is direct and we have a lot in common, shouldn't be that bad," _Raven reassured herself as she began reading, although she didn't realize it, she was getting excited for the date.

**THREE DAYS LATTER**

Raven was wearing a simple, all black dress, her hair wasn't made into anything special, she was wearing heals, something she wasn't used to, she preferred her boots but knew this was a big dinner. She wasn't wearing much makeup; she felt she looked fine already. Simply put, she was very modestly and simply dressed for the occasion. She expected Robin to come in a limo or some extravagant plan to get her there, to show off, to impress her. That was one of the reasons she broke up with Beast Boy, because he always tried to showoff and prove something to her. "_Their was really nothing to prove," _she thought a little sadly as she reflected. She glanced at a clock in front of the dorm, 7:12, "_He's late," _she thought. Raven also shivered a little, it was a very damp, cool Gotham night. She stood there for several minutes when a simple car came up to her. The window went down and she heard the familiar voice, "Come in, it's really cold."

Raven sat in the car and looked at Robin, of course he wasn't wearing his mask, he was Dick Grayson tonight, who had managed to get a date with an ex-Titan, the media would be all over this, a billionaire's adopted son dating a Teen Titan, nothing juicier than that. Robin was wearing a surprisingly simple black suite, his hair was combed down, not spiked up, he fixed his hair the opposite of what he wore as a Titan. He didn't want anyone to notice a resemblance between Dick Grayson and Robin. He looked at Raven, gave her a smile and said, "Sorry I am late, was busy with some work, had to dress, had to put gas in, and had to muster the courage to gaze at such a beautiful creature," Robin said the last part a little uneasily, unsure how Raven would respond.

Raven really was enjoying herself and they hadn't even gone anywhere, "Those are good excuses," her face was also a little red, _"Beautiful creature, no one ever described me like that before."_

"All right, let's get going," Robin said as he changed gears and got the car going.

"Stick shift?" Raven asked.

Robin smiled again, "I like stick shift better than manual, has a better feel to it," Robin said as he drove.

The car ride was filled with pleasant conversation, about school, Gotham, and what would happen at the party, which was Bruce Wayne's birthday party.

"Should be good, but Bruce will kill me if I don't get back by eight!" Robin said as he sped a little on the highway which lead to the manor.

**WAYNE MANOR**

Robin drove into the garage, parked, jumped out of the car, opened the door for Raven, and led her to the door, in a very natural way. "_Beast Boy would bow and exaggerate all his actions. Robin is just, just so much more natural, mature, charming_," Raven thought as she entered through the side door with Robin.

"Guess we made it," Robin said with a little smile, the clock in the hallway said it was 7:56.

"Guess we did, I think tonight will be very interesting," Raven said as she walked into the main room. "_Beast Boy nev-," _she mentally stopped herself. "_What are you saying you monster, your comparing Robin to Beast Boy. Two completely different people, sure Robin makes you feel good, but so did Beast Boy in his own way. There is something's that Robin doesn't have and that Beast Boy does have. Beast Boy has those eyes, those searching, kind eyes, Beast Boy had love, youthful love. Something Robin doesn't have, I shouldn't be comparing the two of them. Beast Boy isn't terrible, neither is Robin though, quit arguing with yourself, enjoy this night, you are here with someone special. _Raven thought to herself, _love is hell, can't figure anything out."_

**So, what do you guys think, good? Bad? (next chapter will be a lot more interesting, this was just setting it up)**

**Is this flashback section helpful**

**PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING! (all these reviews have made a difference on how the story is being written, and the consistant rate I update)**


	12. Flashback: Final Flashback

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**(At the end of the chapter I answer reviews)**

**(This chapter seems huge but, I had a lot of reviewers to respond too, so from now on I will respond to reviews chapter by chapter)**

**4 YEARS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

**WAYNE MANOR**

Robin and Raven walked into the main room side by side, immediately the attention of the whole room was focused on the young couple. Quickly, one of the reporters at the party rushed to Robin and asked, "Mr. Grayson, are you dating Raven?"

"This is only one date, nothing serious," Robin responded, he was a little nervous, wanted to tone down things, however, more reporters arrived asking more and more questions. The butler, Alfred, came to the crowd mugging the young couple and said, "Master Wayne says to back off these two or leave."

The crowd slowly and grudgingly went back to their old places. Robin lead Raven to a table, where they were met by a group of Gotham's elite, this group also began crowding Robin and Raven.

"Please allow us to spend the evening in peace," Robin finally pleaded; again, the group went back to their spots grudgingly. All eyes in the room were focused on the two of them.

"They are really persistent aren't they?" Raven said, a little exhausted by all the attention.

"Welcome to my life," Robin replied, giving her another grin, he was smiling a lot lately.

Dinner was served, cake was cut by Bruce Wayne, Raven got to meet the billionaire, then had pleasant, intimate conversation with Robin, and finally the evening officially kicked off when the music started. "Do you wish to dance?" Robin asked.

Raven was a little nervous, "It's been a while since I danced," Raven replied, nervously. _"I don't know how to dance like these rich, famous people, waltzing and all that, the only dancing I did was at the warehouses Beast Boy took me to. Those were fun nights sometimes, but mom did have some valid points about Beast Boy," _Raven thought as she reflected on her past.

"Come on, just follow my lead," Robin continued.

"All right," Raven said reluctantly, she grabbed Robin's hand when he offered it and he gracefully lead her to the dance floor. He got in a waltz position, and moved slowly, to get Raven used to the moves, once Raven was getting the hand of it, he sped up a little. "Having fun," he whispered in her ear as they glided across the dance floor.

"This is wonderful," Raven whispered back.

They danced for a while when the exhausted couple returned to their seats. Robin turned to Raven and said, "You feel hot?"

Raven looked at Robin and said, "I am burning."

"Let's go outside and cool off a little," Robin suggested as he lead Raven out the room.

"Isn't the door over there?" Raven asked as Robin walked beyond the garage door.

"That door leads to the front yard, but I want to show you the backyard," Robin said as he opened a backdoor in the kitchen.

"Going for a walk master Grayson?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, me and Raven want to cool off," Robin said as he opened the door for Raven to enter the backyard first.

"Excellent," Alfred responded.

"Could you turn on the lights for me Alfred," Robin said as he walked to the darkness of the backyard.

"Sure master Grayson," Alfred said as he walked to the switch.

Robin walked down the steps and saw Raven only a few feet down the path.

"The backyard is huge, has a long, beautiful path," Raven said quietly as she looked ahead at what seemed like a never ending path.

"The path isn't the highlight," Robin said, then, as if on cue, the lights turned on and Raven was confronted by a large, bountiful, beautiful garden.

"It's so beautiful," Raven said quietly, she had never seen such a beautiful garden in her life.

"I planted most of it myself, it's my spot of seclusion, a place of escape, a place of reflection, I hate hiding behind a mask twenty four hours a day, so this garden is where I can truly be myself," Robin explained.

"I think I would do the same thing if I had a garden like this to go to, such beautiful flowers, I would love to read books, study, work, think, philosophy in this environment.

"Yeah, that's what I like about you Raven, you understand beauty, you understand true beauty, understand natures beauty. You see, Batman, my mentor, he comes here quite often to pull himself together and get motivation to continue his fight," Robin explained to Raven as they slowly moved down the path.

"Robin, I am having a wonderful time," Raven said as sheakwardlyrested her head on Robin's shoulder. Robin was at first a little uncomfortable and unsure at what todo, but pulled himself together and relaxed as her head rested.

Robin felt warm at how close he was getting to Raven, "You know, you can come by here whenever you want to study and what not, my house is your house," Robin told Raven.

"Thank you so much, that is too kind, but I don't think I will take you on that offer right away," Raven replied.

"Why not?" Robin asked confused.

"Because we have only been on one date, I need at least three before I start coming by here like I own this place," Raven said with a small smile of her own.

"You know Raven, you have a beautiful smile," Robin said, amazed at the beauty of her smile.

"Thank you, but I am afraid all good evenings must end, I have to start heading back home, it is very late," Raven said after glancing at her watch.

"All right, I will drop you off," Robin said as the two of them walked back to the large manor. Robin picked up some keys, went to the simple car, opened the door for Raven and drove her to her dorm. He drove a little slow, not wanting his conversation with her to end, but he eventually arrived. He opened the door for her, and when he said goodbye, Raven gave him a peck on the cheek. Raven's face turned a little red as she retreated to her dorm. Robin just stared at the door she entered in, he was frozen in place. He slowly, as if not believing it, put his hand to his cheek, where she kissed him, _"I am going to marry her, she is the one. Don't know if I can move, I have fallen so in love with her, only she can make me move at this moment," _Robin thought as he slowly, very slowly pulled himself together and walked to the car.

Raven entered her room, closed the door, changed, before she fell asleep she thought, _"He might be the one."_

**3 WEEKS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

**GOTHAM CAFÉ **

Robin looked into those violet, eyes and then went to his knees. "What are you doing Robin?" Raven asked her boyfriend

"Raven, these four years have been wonderful, I love you so much, and I know you are the one. Raven, will you marry me?" Robin asked as he pulled out a simple engagement ring

"Yes Robin, I will marry you," Raven said as Robin put the ring on her finger. She only said yes when she stared at those eyes, those tender eyes, full of love.

"You are the one,"

**Hope you guys got a better understanding on Raven and Robin's relationship, so that finishes up the flashback section, we go back to where we left off in the next chapter **

**PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING (I still say it, I love reviews)**

**Now to respond to all the reviews I have been getting:**

**Chapter 9 Reviews**

**BlackGothFaerie- I really liked this review and hope you continue to review. I am really surprised people are liking Nagi, I didn't think my first real made up character would be so accepted by everyone and make people reconsider their usual stands on pairings. However, is Robin really in idiot? Or does he know his love for Raven can overcome all of Beast Boy's attempts? Little thought, thanks again for the review and once again I hope to see more reviews from you they are great!**

**Angst Equiox- Yeah, they were getting stale, but dont worry, once we get back to the main story things will pick up really quick. Sorry I forgot to answer your question on Adonis, I forgot to add that when I was editing the next chapter, if I were you I would hate me, but Adonis is a character in one of the Teen Titans episode called The Beast Within, there was one part of the episode which made me think if any villain would try to trash the wedding it had to be Adonis. Hope this answers your question on Adonis and I enjoy your critical reviews, makes me scrutinize (dont know if I spelled that right) the story and edit even more**

**GreenMartian777- Kill Robin, Nagi kill Raven, those are crazy ideas, but sadly I think they might be a bit too extreme for this story, those ideas did make me smile though. (Love your reviews, keep on reviewing)**

**lovex3spell- Wow, a lot of people seem to be living off this story, love those reviews, very encouraging. I try to update at the same time every update, and so far I have, keep on reviewing**

**kr0nnikal- Dont worry, I loved that review, made me full of joy that people were getting into the story, please keep on reviewing**

**Moonfire01- Glad you like the story and I did look at your story and plan to continue reviewing it, I really liked where its going, thanks for the support and please keep on reviewing**

**BBRaelover4eva- You know, I designed this story in a way that Beast Boy's thoughts may be his own opinions that he is putting as facts, perhaps Raven's mother played a factor to the breakout, but maybe that was just a small part to it and Beast Boy just wont accept that, thats the way I am looking at it. Glad you like the plot and wont kill me if I pick BBxNagi (havent decided who to pick yet) please keep on reviewing**

**StickLad- Thank you, being neutral is great, reduces the pressure I am facing from both sides, I am flatered that you consider this story one of the best stories in the world, puts me on cloud nine, keep on reviewing**

**AlyRaven- Thank you for the review, I like it when I know my readers favorites and what not, keep on reviewing**

**Free-Desert-Wind- So glad you saw my scene with Robin finding out, I wont to stress these characters are much older and some are a lot more mature than others, Robin's reaction is what anyone would react if they find out their good friend is in love with there love. Some people in there fics would make their Robin go nuts or something like that but I dont think that would be appropiate. Please tell me more observations like that that you notice, tells me my little small stuff is being recognised. Please keep on reviewing**

**ttinuhpfanforever- thanks for the continued support, Adonis really had no purpose except to get his butt kicked by Beast Boy. Your opinion on pairing will play a factorwhen the final decision is made because of all the support you have given my stories, interesting angle on BBxRae relationship, might incorporate some of it in upcoming chapters, keep on reviewing!**

**Vandagirl- I am trying really hard on grammer and thank you for all the suggestions, I have to say it again, I love these long reviews. I liked your analysis on both sides arguments, maybe a RaexBB fan could do their own little analysis like you, but that would make me double minded on who to pick. Anyways, loved the review a lot and hope you continue to review, I love music too**

**Savi- That was a real nice review, I am actually considering incorporating some of the stuff you said, please keep on reviewing**

**Dark-Canuck- As I always say, your reviws are very encouraging and I have taken your suggestion, as you can see, and have focused two chapters on RobxRae relationship**

**Chapter 10 Reviews**

**AnimationWickedRaven- love those shot, encouraging reviws, keep on reviewing**

**differentdestiny4- glad you love this story, and your beggin is making me think even harder on this final decision, none of you want to be in my shoes right now, anyways, loved the review and hope you continue to reviw**

**dark heart- I hate it when someone ruins someone's wedding too, but damn, that reviw also makes me think a lot more on what to do! Keep on reviewing!**

**Mystress Zoycite- Glad you love the story, those reviews are very encouraging, please keep on reviewing, and once again another review is stuck in my head as a factor (but I love them and hope to get more)**

**yumemiruhana- lol don't worry I am listening, keep on reviewing, the next few chapters will either make you hate me or maybe love me**

**JTHM- I liked the tempting review but sadly, the wheels of this story are going in one direction and throwing in Starfire will make the story more complicated and confusing than I already have made it for myself, thanks for the suggestion and keep on reviewing**

**Geenmartian777- thanks for the long reviw andthe beggin, glad you like the story in all those aspects you mentioned and I am happy that you asked me to reviewyour story and I will continue to do so because I likedthe direction your story was going, keep on reviewing!**

**ttinuhpfanforever- Thanks for another wonderful review and I hope you continue to review**

**lovex3spell- dont lose hope, Beast Boy hasnt given up, just keep on reading and reviewing, the rest of this story will be very shocking**

**Vandagirl- I already answered that reviw in the next chapter, but thanks again! I REALLY LOVE THOSE LONG REVIEWS!**

**gdhfj- thank you for stating your opinion so bluntly, I like those reviews**

**StickLad- Glad your sister likes my stories, just make sure she is old enough to read them, I would hate it if some little girl or boy was reading those curse words or what I am going to put in the next few chapters (uh oh, said too much) Keep on reviewing!**

**Dark-Canuck- Cant say how much your reviews make me feel good for with my instincts **

**Chapter 11 Reviews:**

**BBRaelover4eva- If you review more than once you are a loyal reviewer, thank you for the compliments and support and analysis on the chapter, love reading your reviews**

**ttinuhpfanforever- Good, you like good music, very happy that you think the flashback chapters are helping explain Rae-Rob relationship**

**Vandagirl- Very happy that your reviews continue, glad you grasped the differences between BB and Robin in this story. Soda is a east coast southern type of thing. My cousins live in New Jersey and they say Soda too, and I lived in Alabama for a few years and I used to say Soda until I moved up North, they find pop to be stupid, but like you said, a culture is a culture. Glad my grammer has improved and hopefully in continued over to this chapter. Please keep on reviewing and I will continue my long responses to your reviews**

**Raven's Faithful Sidekick- Glad you stated your opinion, hope to hear more from you**

**Angst Equinox- still feel bad about forgeting the Adonis thing, but luckily I answered it in this chapter, and yeah, I do use spell check but before I post a story I make minor changes to the story on document manager, so some of the words are merged when I save changes, usually I get them all but I guess I missed a couple in this chapter, thanks for the reviews and please continue**

**Dark-Canuck- You know what I usually say, love the review and hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**AnimationWickedRaven- I will update as soon as I can and thanks for the review!**

**(BOY! Those were a lot of reviews to respond to, so from now on I will respond to reviews chapter by chapter)**


	13. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**(Well we took a little detour with the flashbacks, so now on with the story) (Don't worry, things will pick up soon)**

**WAYNE MANOR**

**GOTHAM CITY**

**1 DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING**

Raven was walking down the corridor of the huge mansion which held such pleasant memories when she heard some quiet sobs from Nagi's room. She went to the door and silently knocked. "Who is it?" Nagi called back in a weak, down voice.

"May I come in?" Raven asked her friend with concern.

"Sure, you can come in," Nagi said.

Raven entered the room to see her friend staring out the huge window at the large open field below her. The room was very large, with a king size bed and by the huge window were two old, leather chairs. Nagi was sitting in one of them, Raven pulled up the other chair and sat right next to her friend, "Want to tell me what's wrong?" Raven asked cautiously.

"How was your dinner with Beast Boy?" Nagi asked, not answering Raven's question.

"It was good, he was also very close to changing my mind, but he didn't," Raven told her friend, more like confessed to her friend, Raven also knew that Nagi knew about Beast Boy's plan.

Nagi's face dropped when she heard her say those words, "You are breaking his heart!" she accused

"Nagi, I don't know how I am breaking his heart?" Raven said taken back by Nagi's outburst.

"Do you have any idea how much he loves you!" Nagi continued screaming at Raven.

"Calm down Nagi, why are you getting so upset with me?" Raven asked, still feeling stunned by how Nagi was screaming at her.

"Do you know what we talked about for the past six days?" Nagi asked.

Rave was a little curious, she didn't know what they had done at lunch, she assumed they just sat there, "No, I don't, why don't you tell me."

"All he talked about was how much he loved you, he told me stories, he told me all about you, he was so poetic, and so romantic, how could you deny him?" Nagi said, _"Why doesn't she realize what she has_," "You should be thankful, I only wish I had a man like him," she said quietly.

"Nagi, I already have a love, Robin, he loves me just like Beast Boy, in some cases even more," Raven told her.

"Raven, then what will happen to him, what will happen to him if he can't get you, it's all he thinks about, it's all he wishes, he would give up everything for you, how can you deny it?" Nagi asked with a lot of emotions as tears came to her eyes.

Raven also got tears when she heard Nagi explain Beast Boy's feelings to her, _"He loves me so much, am I making the right decision? No, Robin is my love, Beast Boy has his love, his future in front of me." _"Nagi, I know love has been hard on you, I know you have given up on love, but now I see you have found your love, go get Beast Boy, he is your love," Raven told her friend.

"No, no, it's not true, he is made for you," Nagi said, caught off guard by Raven, _"Damn her, she is right, I do love him."_

"How can you say that? How can you lie to me so bluntly?" Raven said as the tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Raven, stop lying to me, we are lying to each other, we both love him, but the fact is he loves you," Nagi told her.

"How can you say he only loves me?" Raven ask.

"If you look at him, he looks at me, he has me thinking about him constantly, but he doesn't know how I feel," Nagi said quietly as she exited the room, Raven just sat quietly looking out the window, contemplating her life up til that moment.

**DOWNTOWN GOTHAM CITY**

**GOTHAM HOTEL**

**7th LUNCH**

**1 DAY BEFORE WEDDING**

"I heard about the dinner," Nagi said quietly to Beast Boy who sat opposite to her lost in thought.

"Yeah, but it was still a success," Beast Boy told her.

"How?" Nagi asked.

"I got her to see she still loves me, the way I look at it, marriage is just an obstacle that can be overcome only if I keep up what I am doing," Beast Boy told her.

"So, you are thinking this is a war? You lost a battle but you haven't lost a war, you aren't going to retreat now?" Nagi asked, she was a little surprised at how Beast Boy viewed this whole issue.

"Yes, I am not going to retreat, I am going to keep up my attack, push Robin back and capture her heart," Beast Boy declared.

Nagi turned away to hide the look of sadness in her eyes, _"He doesn't see my love for him, he wants her, and deep down she wants him too, what shall I do?" _she told herself.

Beast Boy looked at her uncomfortably, _"Did I upset her? What did I do wrong?"_ The rest of the lunch went by in silence.

**WAYNE MANOR**

**GOTHAM CITY**

**1 DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING**

"Beast Boy!" Robin called to his best man; Robin was very suspicious of Beast Boy after learning of his love to his fiancé.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy called back from the library, he was playing a game of cards with Cyborg and Speedy.

"The bride wishes to have a brief word with you," Robin told him.

"Doesn't that go against the damn tradition?" Beast Boy called back as he walked to the door.

"This is a special case," Robin said as he lead Beast Boy upstairs for the first time, he lead BB to Raven's room, told Beast Boy to go inside and left. _"Must really trust her to leave her alone with me knowing perfectly well I still have feelings for her," _Beast Boy thought with some admiration towards Robin.

Beast Boy entered the door to see Raven standing by the window looking out in the dark night. She turned and faced Beast Boy, her face was stern, cold, uninviting, she had grim determination in her eyes.

"Beast Boy, stop obsessing over me, I don't love you, I will never love you, so don't try to do anything else," Raven told Beast Boy right when he looked into her eyes.

"Raven, you know, that I know, that you are lying, you still have feelings for me, don't deny it," Beast Boy responded.

"Yes, I have feelings for you, but not as deep as I do with Robin, why can't you go on without me? You have everything in life ready for you, you have money, and education, friends, a house, and a girl who will do anything for you," Raven told Beast Boy.

"Nagi?" Beast Boy said quietly as it began to make sense to him, _"Always listening to me, supporting me, makes sense," _he thought.

"Yes, she loves you more than anything else in the world, she would do anything to hold you in her arms, I mean she will do anything," Raven repeated.

"But that doesn't matter, I love you, I love only you, I would give up everything that I have just to be with you!" Beast Boy said with much passion.

"I can never be yours, I don't love you, and I never will, now leave my room," Raven said coldly.

Beast Boy, held the tears inside as he rushed out the door, he ran down the stairs ignoring anyone in his way, rushed to his room and shut the door. Then he clutched his heart. _"Its being destroyed, she is doing it again, she is breaking me down, I promised Cy I wouldn't do anything like I did last time, I wont lose it, I will keep it up, she didn't really mean it, she couldn't have meant it, I saw her eyes, I saw the sadness and love, I saw it myself! Who will put me back together?" _Beast Boy asked himself as he laid there in shock.

Upstairs, Raven collapsed to a leather chair and began sobbing herself, _"It was for the best, it can't work out between the two of us, I had to do this. I had to do it again," _she told herself.

**So, this is getting really intense and down to the wire, which way shall I go?**

**The biggest chapter, longest chapter, the most important chapter in this story is coming up next so please, please, please,**

**PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING!**

**(Terrible news, I wont be able to update until next week because I will be going out of town, hopefully I can get the next chapter up before I leave on Saturday, reviews could help motivate me (hint, hint)**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter and now here are my responses:**

**A fan- a short but very emotional review, got a suicidal ring to it, but I don't think anyone will commit suicide in this story, thanks for the review and hope you continue**

**darkravenfire- thank you for the compliment and support, I really liked your review and hope you continue to review, I will update as soon as I can next week so keep checking up on THEJAYMAN or put this story on a story alert list to tell you the update.**

**ttinuhpfanforever- yeah, I didnt want to put some big speech or anything like that, Robin's character was very straightforward in the flashbacks so he would continue when he proposed, thanks for the review and hope you continue.**

**Rose- funny review, hope you continue, I actually laughed a little**

**Greenmartian777-Thank you for those kind words and compliments, really made my day. Thank you again and hope you continue to review. It also made me feel good that I managed to at least sway a big Rae/BB fan with these flashback chapters, thanks again!**

**XPhoenixX- Well I have to say your review was one of the most well written, well thought out, and most informative review I have read in a while. I would suggest people reading this story to read your review, I really loved it and enjoyed it. Please continue to review and I like how you saw the difference between this story and the series. The FOR series is a lot more darker and tragic that this story, and I just thought to make a story like this because it just hit my mind. Thank you again for such a wonderful review!**

**BBRaelover4eva- Don't worry, I promise to keep writing and I will assume you keep reviewing, thanks for the wonderful, support and reviews, please continue**

**StickLad- Thank you for the reviews and support and kind words and all that good stuff, I actually look forward to your reviews and hope you continue to do so, thanks again.**

**lovex3spell-thanks for taking the time to review my story and I as I say to everyone, hope you continue to review. Glad you think the flashbacks helped but, you wont find out what happens at the wedding until next week sadly, I feel bad, I tried my best to get it ready by the time I go but I just missed it, please stick around and wait for the next update**

**Savi- I am glad you wrote that observation, now the way I see it is that Raven didn't dump Beast Boy only because of her mother's disaproval, but that played a factor, however, Beast Boy, believes that was the reason, maybe because he is love struck. To be honest I havent figured out exactly how influential Raven's mother will be, but that will be resolved in upcoming chapters. Please keep on reviewing, I enjoy your reviews a lot**

**AnimationWickedRaven- Yeah, a lot of flashbacks but that was the last one, no more flashbacks, its time to get to the wedding. Love getting reviews from you and hope you continue and hope you can wait till next week**

**Angst equinox- Don't worry, next chapter will be a little more shocking and dirty, I know you like that stuff, so the "lovey dovey stuff" will be ending, as I know you have been waiting patiently for so long. Please just hang in there for one week and I will hopefully post something that will get your attention, thanks for the reviews and support, dont worry, I wont buckle under the pressure, this story will go my way. Thanks again and hope you continue to review!**

**BB&RAEROX- Those chants sound like some protest or demand, really good, hope to get more from you, keep on reviewing**

**BlackGothFaerie- thank you for the wonderful review, and thank you for the compliment, I like how I am changing the minds of a few BBxRae fans out there. To answer your question, I don't have a preference, if you notice in my Fall of Robin seires I have BBxRae in that one and RobxStar, so I change it up a little, I don't prefer anyone couple. Thank you again and hope you continue to review!**

**EVERYBODY WHO HAS REVIEWED PREVIOUS CHAPTERS THANK YOU AND CONTINUE TO REVIEW**

**I am so SORRY that you guys will have to wait an entire week before I update next, I am sorry but I can only hope you will stay with me until then. While your waiting you can check my Fall of Robin series and see how I my characters change with different events and age and environment.**

**ANYWAYS please review this chapter. Cant forget to write this:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Wedding Night

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**(Longest chapter, huge twist, story will get a little darker, I don't know if I am making a mistake or not in this chapter, tell me please, I am very unsure on how you guys and gals will react)**

**(There will be sixteen chapters total)**

**(Four more chapters after this one, so keep on reviewing and stay with me, we are reaching the final stretch)**

**GOTHAM CATHEDRAL **

**GOTHAM CITY**

**DAY OF THE WEDDING**

Beast Boy was standing next to Robin, he was looking very down, _"She is going to go through with this, why does she want me to go through so much more to get her, why did I wait so long_," he thought sadly. He didn't care the mass of people gathered noticed how down the best man was, he didn't react to the music indicating the bride was on her way, he didn't look at anything or even feel anything inside. Except what he was going to do after this wedding was done. Raven walked up and gave a small grin to Robin who stared at his future wife with awe. The cathedral was huge and filled with all of the elite in Gotham, superheroes, and college friends of the bride and groom. They all felt this was a perfect marriage and were anticipating great things from the soon to be man and wife.

"If anyone has a reason on why these two should not be wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said. Beast Boy twitched, _"Should I say something, no, you will have her, in time, maybe not today, but eventually you will_. Although that's what he told himself that, Beast Boy began sweating, he was also scared, like a young boy, scared of the unknown, scared of saying what he felt.

The priest continued through the routine and then Robin nudged Beast Boy and whispered, "I need the ring,"

Beast Boy, with his hand shaking slightly pulled out the ring slowly, he looked briefly at Raven, seeing how beautiful she was. He slowly handed the ring to Robin, his face looking even grimmer than before. His heart was pounding as he finally handed Robin the ring. He felt like he just given the keys to his soul at that moment, although in reality he was just giving away the keys to a past he could never have again.

"Do you, Richard Grayson, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked in a kind tone

"I do," Robin replied

"And do you, Raven Roth, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Beast Boy's heart stopped as he awaited the answer, _"Come on Raven, make my quest easy, say no."_

Raven thought it would be easy, just say "I do" but she had some second thoughts, _"Am I rushing this? What about Beast Boy? What do I do? _She thought with despair, but then she looked into Robin's kind eyes and immediately, she said, "I do," without a second thought

The rings were put on, and the priest said, "You may kiss the bride,"

Beast Boy looked away as Raven kissed Robin, Beast Boy just felt numb, he wasn't really there. He didn't care about anything, he just stood there. Nodding his head, not acknowledging anyone, he was out of it. He didn't watch Raven and Robin go to the limo on there way to the hall to the party. He just went to the T-Car and sat down.

After several minutes, Cyborg, Bumblebee, and Nagi came to the car. Nagi was dressed in a beautiful green dress and she sat in the front next to Beast Boy.

"So BB, you gonna drive?" Cyborg asked, he didn't show how happy he was for the wedding, he didn't want to upset his best friend.

"So BB, why ya so down," Bumblebee asked, but Cyborg shook his head, silently telling her to back off Beast Boy.

"Just overwhelmed," Beast Boy said quietly as he pulled back and drove to the party. His shoulder was tense, his eyes stared straight ahead, he was speeding but didn't care, he really wasn't there. They arrived and Beast Boy opened the door for Nagi, "I will meet you inside," he told her quietly, she nodded to him, she was also down.

"Bumblebee, I will meet you inside, I need to ask Beast Boy something," Cyborg told his date kindly.

She smiled, nodded and gave him a small kiss in the cheek as she went in with Nagi. "Beast Boy, you promised me," Cyborg warned Beast Boy when the girls were out of hearing range.

"I tried, you know I tried a lot, but it wasn't good enough today, tomorrow will be better, tomorrow will be better," Beast Boy said quietly.

"Beast Boy, stop this, promise me you wont do it," Cyborg warned again.

"No, I might, I might not, I can't promise you," Beast Boy said as he began walking to the door.

Cyborg followed behind shaking his head. They entered and the ex-Titans all were sitting together, near the bride and groom, however Beast Boy was sitting in the back with Nagi.

"I failed Nagi, I failed today, but who knows what the future will bring," Beast Boy said to her, suddenly he broke into tears. The guests were noticing what a wreck Beast Boy was becoming, they saw him crying in Nagi's arms, and saw the look of sadness and love in Nagi's eyes.

"Beast Boy listen to me, you have to pull yourself together, these tears are getting you nowhere," Nagi told Beast Boy in a soothing voice as she held him close, comforting him in his time of despair.

Beast Boy listened to her voice and managed to control himself, barely, _"She is so kind to me, why is she hanging out with a wreck like me? Maybe she can make me feel better," _he thought as he stared at his beautiful companion.

"I have to be honest, I think you know, we are covered in lies, but that's okay," Beast Boy said.

"What do you mean lies?" Nagi said.

"We aren't honest with each other, you know that, we aren't honest with each other," Beast Boy repeated.

"I don't want to know your reasons," Nagi said coldly, she didn't like how out of it Beast Boy was.

"Let's get some drinks," Beast Boy said out of the blue as he walked over to the bar.

"All right?" Nagi said as she began drinking with Beast Boy, rather quickly, Beast Boy got a little drunk, Nagi however, didn't drink much.

"Its been so long since I have felt this way, and I realize things will never be the same, I will try to make sense, but all the while I am wishing she is here," Beast Boy told Nagi as he got lost in her eyes, the drinks were clouding his mind as he began rumbling random thoughts he had about Nagi.

"Beast Boy, what feeling?" Nagi asked

Beast Boy, slightly drunk, continued, "I can't kiss or feel your face and next to me is an empty space," he told her

"Beast Boy, what are you saying?" Nagi asked, a little excited that maybe Beast Boy had feelings for her

The drunk however felt the only way for the pain to leave would be if he had a girl to sooth his pain, so he continued, "I am so lost in your eyes, I feel it's a dream, but it must be for real, because now I am sinking in, please don't let this night go by," Beast Boy continued.

"Beast Boy! What are you saying," Nagi whispered loudly, her heart was beating, these were the words she was desperate for him to say to her, she was so ready to give him her all, if he so wanted.

Beast Boy, leaned over and kissed Nagi in the mouth, it was a deep, passionate kiss, she was knocked off her feet at how good Beast Boy was at kissing. He whispered in her ear, "You have a beautiful taste."

She blushed a little at what Beast Boy said, she whispered back, "Lets not let the night go by."

"Lets dance," Beast Boy said as he got up and lead her to the dance floor. They began dancing close to each other when Beast Boy began telling her in her ear, "I really like how you are holding me so tightly."

She smiled again as she held him closer, "You like that?"

He nodded, smiled back at her and whispered, "I love how you dance."

She began dancing even more vibrantly than before, watching Beast Boy smile at her as she smiled back.

"I would like it if you keep me warm tonight," Beast Boy told her when they finally left the dance floor.

Before she could respond Cyborg interrupted, "BB, we need to talk." Cyborg noticed how Beast Boy was using this girl's love for him to help him pull himself together, and it made his blood boil that Beast Boy was going to use another girl for his own pleasure. He came up to bring Beast Boy back to reality and realize what he was doing was wrong.

Nagi nodded and left the two of them to go say hi to Bumblebee.

"Your doing it again, you are doing what you used to do in college when sherejected a letter or didn't call you back.Beast Boy, you know you always regretted those nights, think, come with me and sober up, you know what you are going to do. Don't hurt her like that just because you have to drink away your problems, don't hurt another girl," Cyborg pleaded to his friend.

"Back off, I love her," Beast Boy growled.

"Who are you dancing and flirting with right now," Cyborg asked.

"I think it is Nagi," he said with a smile.

"Damn, you are confused, don't do it," Cyborg warned.

"Don't tell me how to run my own life!" Beast Boy yelled and walked off.

Nagi rejoined her date and asked, "Do you want to get a room?" she asked.

Beast Boy, had a little bit of a conscience in him when she said that and he thought about it, "Nagi, are you really the now or never kind?" Beast Boy asked

Nagi was initially confused at the first and asked, "What do you mean,"

"In only a day, in only a day, I am going to be gone for good again," Beast Boy warned her

"So what are you saying?" Nagi asked, still not understanding Beast Boy

"Are you willing, are you willing to be had, are you cool for just tonight," Beast Boy asked

"Only tonight, we will be together for only one night," Nagi repeated, _"One night," _she sighed inside when she looked at him, _"Better than no night at all_," she told Beast Boy, "Come to my room in the Gotham Hotel, room fifteen, I will be staying there tonight. The other girls will be going back to the manor, I have to go to the mistress tomorrow and she stays five floors down, come in four hours," she told Beast Boy as she left the party quietly. _"This is wrong, I will regret this, I know it, but I have to have him at least once, I have to have true love at least once before I die, it should be tonight."_

Beast Boy walked back to the bar, took a drink, looked at the bartender and sat down with a drink, he needed to wait for two and a half hours before leaving.

Beast Boy sat there, bored and stared at the clock, Cyborg walked up to him and sat down, "You are really going to disappoint me tonight aren't you?" he said.

Beast Boy ignored him and said, "Damn Cyborg, the slowness of the clock is painful, I just want to tear it off the wall!" he told his friend in an angry voice.

"No point in even trying to talk sense into you, you immature bastard, a man would face his problems, not shy away from it like a coward or a kid," Cyborg said angrily as he walked away.

Starfire walked up to Beast Boy and said, "Hello friend Beast Boy, it has been a long time yes?" she said in a jolly voice.

"Sure has," Beast Boy responded. Star continued talking but Beast Boy just listened to clips and phrases, he was thinking very sick thoughts.

The appointed time arrived and Beast Boy took a cab to the Gotham Hotel, as he rode his stomach turned and he exhaled long breaths. He had snuck out of the party, without Cyborg noticing his absence.

He entered the room and Nagi asked, "Do you have any doubts?"

"I swallowed my doubt and turned it inside out," Beast Boy responded.

"Do you think I am as demented as the motives in your head?" Nagi asked Beast Boy with a smile.

Beast Boy smiled back, "Rendezvous then I will be done with you."

"All right Beast Boy, are you ready?" she asked him nervously.

"Only if you are," Beast Boy said, she continued walking towards him, Beast Boy knew deep down he loved Nagi, but in his consiounce mind, it hadn't regestered yet.

When she finally reached him, Beast Boy leaned over and whipered into her ear, "Show me how pretty the world is."

**PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING!**

**(Sorry guys and gals, no lemon, I dont like them)**

**(I know I will get a lot of negative reactions, but I also feelI will get some positive reactions, but now the story has two new paths it can travel, those paths will be shown in the next chapter, this story is far from over)**

**Response to Chapter 13 reviews:**

**Kristy- I threw in a little Starfire in this chapter but as you saw, she is a very minor character in this story, if you want to see her as a major character you should read my story Fall of Robin III: Secrets, in that story I make her a major character**

**BlackGothFaerie-Thank you, I did have fun, and Nagi and BB did finally get together, but in different circumstances which are far from ideal**

**GreenMartian777- Glad you liked the chapter and I am pretty sure you hate me now after this chapter**

**BBRaelover4eva- Thank you for the support, that gave me the final push to put the story in this direction, thank you and continue to review**

**Mystress Zoycite- I can probably expect an attack from you, thanks for the review**

**ttinuhpfanforever- Glad you are enjoying the story and hope you continue to review**

**XPhoenixX- A very well written review and analysis, enjoyed it and was very insightful and helpful to telling me how some people are viewing this story, hope you continue to review because I loved your review**

**Rose- Once again a very amusing and weird review (still enjoyed it) keep on reviewing**

**Dark-Canuck- Thanks for the continued support, hope it continues, please keep on reviewing**

**Savi- I don't know how you will react to this chapter, but I enjoy all your reviews and hope it continues**

**Angst equinox- tsk tsk, I said it was going to be a huge twist, and I hoped you were surprised by this changed and I hope you continue to review, but I really was happy when I realized after reading your review I had thrown a twist you didn't even see! Thanks for the critical reviews and hope they continue, keeps me on my toes**

**StickLad- Updated just for you, so please review, I love them**

**AnimationWickedRaven- Hope this was original, keep on reviewing, I love your support and reviews**

**lovex3spell- Got a lot in this chapter so this should make you a little happy, please review **

**Vandagirl- Another great, long review which is full of a lot of information, no need to apologize its okay that you couldn't review the last chapter. However, I update really fast because people get restless and so do I, because this story has been finished for a while, I am just posting the chapters every two days, and it kills me to wait for even two days, I know it cost me some reviews, but I have more than 100 and am very happy at the reviews I am getting now, so anyways, just rambling off. Liked your analysis on the past chapters and hope to get another review for this chapter**

**I know my responses weren't as long or detailed as I usually do but I got back a few hours ago, am really tired, and am updating because I really want this chapter out there, next update will be soon**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (considering this is the big chapter,I expect a lot of reviews guys, don't disapoint)**


	15. Running

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**(I know I said sixteen chapters but it is going to be more than that. I had an ending already written out but it seems too bland and I believe would make a lot of people disapointed, I myself am disapointed with that ending originally written so I am remaking the end, so the new chapters will be posted in three to four days, instead of the usual two to three days)**

**(I love all reviews and hope everyone who reads this leavesa review, Thanks again, THEJAYMAN)**

**GOTHAM HOTEL**

**DOWNTOWN GOTHAM CITY**

**1 DAY AFTER THE WEDDING**

The dawn was breaking, Beast Boy woke up at five in the morning, _"Where am I?" _he thought when suddenly the memories of last night flooded his mind. He looked to his right and saw Nagi asleep, the comforter covering her bear body. _"Not again! Not her, why, damn it she was right, Cyborg was right, I never change," _Beast Boy thought as he got out of the bed and got his clothes which were scattered across the room. Beast Boy quickly and quietly got dressed, _"It would be for the best if she doesn't see me like this, if she doesn't see me again, if she doesn't see the regret,"_ Beast Boy told himself as he left the room, however, before he left, he gave a final glance at Nagi, who was still sleeping peacefully on the bed, the comforter hiding the perfect body from sight. _"Such beauty, I had no right to have her, even if she said it was okay, it still doesn't feel right, I feel so, I don't know, dirty,"_ with those thoughts Beast Boy left the room, closing the door silently behind him. He didn't go to the manor, he went to the airport and bought a ticket to Steel City, it was the next flight leaving, he really didn't want to stay in Gotham. As he waited to board the plane Beast Boy leaned forward and cried at his crime, cried at his guilt, _"I am a monster for doing this to her, you are not a man, you are still that damn immature teenage bastard!"_

Nagi woke up to the sound of a fist banging on the door, three hours after Beast Boy left. Nagi woke up startled, she quickly glanced to her side to find Beast Boy was gone, she felt both good and bad about this. Good because she wouldn't be in an uncomfortable situation if somebody finds her here with him, and bad because he had left her. Nagi quickly dressed and opened the door to find Arella standing there. "Mistress, is there anything I can help you with?" Nagi asked in a quiet voice, _"I feel so damn dirty, why did I take him like this, this was the last thing he needed, he probably feels guilty, but I am to blame also, I told him to, but my God it was worth it, even if it was once, it was worth it," _Nagi thought, more like forced herself to believe what she was telling herself. She didn't feel special that she had finally had Beast Boy, she still felt sad that Beast Boy had left her so quickly, without saying good bye. She also felt a little guilty, _"Just don't cry, you can cry latter," _she told herself as she stared at her mistress, _"It might have been okay if he had said good bye,"_ this new thought was in her mind now, _"He is just like my last lover, a traitor, ashamed of me, ashamed of my love."_

"Yes dear child, we will leave to Azarath in a few short hours so please get ready," Arella seemed to know what had transpired and spoke to Nagi in a kind, reassuring tone.

"All right mistress, Raven and Robin have left on there honeymoon I assume?" she asked.

"Yes, they left last night, however, we couldn't find you or Beast Boy?" Arella said, cautiously, not trying to hint what was obvious by how much of a mess her room was and how out of it Nagi was.

"Yes, I left early, I guess Beast Boy did too," she told her mistress without hesitation,_"I will go to hell before I tell anyone what happened here_," she declared to herself. She closed the door quietly, cleaned up the room, collapsed on the chair, by the window and began crying. _"My God, I should feel better, I should feel satisfied, but I love him, I love him, I wish to have him forever, not for one night, it just doesn't feel right, or as romantic as it sounded last night," _she thought as she cried, _"Why do I feel so bad, I wanted it didn't I? Yes, I wanted that and more, I wanted him for all eternity, not for one night. Why did he leave without saying good bye, do I embarase him with my love?" _she thought again.

**TWO WEEKS AFTER THE WEDDING **

**STEEL CITY**

**APARTMENT COMPLEX**

Cyborg stepped out of the T-Car and looked at the very shabby apartment Beast Boy was "temporarily staying at" _"AKA, hiding," _Cyborg thought with sadness and bitterness as he entered the apartment. He went to the front desk and asked, "Could you please call Mr. Garfield, he is in room one hundred and sixteen."

"All right," the clerk said as he dialed the number, "Mr. Garfield? Yeah, you got someone who wants to see you;" he put the phone to the side and asked, "What's your name?"

"Sorry, tell him Cyborg wants to see him," Cyborg said in a apologetic voice.

"All right," the clerk put the phone back to his ear and said, "A mister Cyborg, all right," I will send him up.

Cyborg was told which floor to got and he went to the room. He sighed a little and knocked on the door, sure enough, a very down looking Beast Boy answered the door, "Hey Cy, how's it going?"

"Cut the crap, what did you do that night, you leave randomly, don't go to the manor, just leave on a flight to Steel City at seven in the morning."

"I am a bad guy, Cyborg," Beast Boy responded quietly.

"You did it again," Cyborg responded with an edge to his voice.

"Yeah, I did it again," Beast Boy responded.

"I thought you promised me you wouldn't drink when you have tension or a problem, you remember what happened at JCU," Cyborg told his friend.

"Damn it Cy, I remember, but this time," Beast Boy sighed, "This time is different."

"What do you mean different BB?" Cyborg asked his friend.

"I know I felt bad at college, but I feel so much worse this time, it felt, it felt incomplete, and wrong," Beast Boy said.

"I think you are moving on in life, and you will officially move on when you figure out your emotions," Cyborg told his friend.

"What emotions? What is happening, these feelings, these words that I have written in this book, I don't understand?" Beast Boy explained as he pulled out a notebook from a drawer.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, "You wrote something, I mean you wrote your emotions?" Cyborg said a little surprised, Beast Boy hated anything that had to do with books and writing.

"I, like I said, I feel so many emotions, I am staying here, in a random city to understand what I am feeling now," Beast Boy explained.

"Please tell me what your emotions are, it might be able to help you understand what is going on in your life," Cyborg almost pleaded to his friend, he wanted to help his buddy through his difficult time.

"I am such a bad guy for breaking her heart, she loved me, you know, she loved me and I used her, manipulated her, got what I wanted and left her to dry," Beast Boy told Cyborg in a sad voice.

"Just keep on pouring it out BB, keep on pouring it out, then you will see it," Cyborg encouraged his friend to continue on confessing his personal turmoil.

"I will tell you what I was thinking on that night," Beast Boy said.

Cyborg nodded, telling his friend to continue.

"All above me the stars were bright, and the Gotham breeze was blowing calmly, and I sat there wishing for one thing," Beast Boy said.

"Wishing for what?" Cyborg asked.

"All I wanted was to leave the party alone with one, true love, I felt I could only be happy if I could be with that one girl," Beast Boy told Cyborg.

"So you loved Nagi?" Cyborg responded.

Beast Boy was silent, those four words made something click in his head,"I think I am getting my thoughts together Cyborg, I have to leave, sorry," Beast Boy said quickly as he rushed out the door and grabbed his car keys.

"Where you going?" Cyborg asked confused.

"To finally solve this issue, no more running, or delaying, I have to confront this issue," Beast Boy said as he left the room.

_"He is finally becoming a man," _Cyborg thought with silent satisfaction, Beast Boy was finally doing what Cyborg had been pushing him to do for a long time.

Beast Boy started his car, and speeded out of Steel City, he was driving straight to Gotham.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Not too impressed with this chapter, but just setting things up for the upcoming events**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I was happy for all of them and am happy for the continued support**

**Chapter 14 Reviews (I was so happy with all the reviews so I will do a lot better on my response this time)**

**nightwingluver- Glad I shocked someone! Thanks for the review, brings up my self esteem, loved the review and hope you continue**

**iamhollywood- Yeah, I am changing the style and I think my grammer has improved quite a bit. This new style will hopefully carry on to future chapters and my future story, thanks for the review, loved it**

**Lord Rance- hasn't ended yet but I can see you were satisfied with this chapter and thank you a lot for the review and hope you continue to review**

**Rose- another interesting review, made me laugh a little again, hope those reviews continue, they are really just, I don't know how to describe them, thanks for the review, hope you continue**

**XPhoenixX- Thanks for the wonderful review, I liked it a lot. Thanks for supporting the twist and which way the story is headed, and yeah, I am getting sick and tired of my fluff chapters so now we can get some action and drama in the mix, the next two chapters will be setting it up, thanks again and hope to recieve more reviews**

**Vandagirl- Thanks for the really nice review. I am happy that you drew a picture of Nagi, I never imagined Nagi would be so liked that someone would draw a picture of her, I really enjoyed reading that part and I wish I could see it. Thanks for the support and encouraging words, reviews like yours keep this story going, thanks again and hope to hear from you again.**

**AnimationWickedRaven- Yeah, lemons are terrible, I think they ruin stories, but hey that is just my opinion, yeah that chapter was a shocker, even for myself, loved the review and hope youcontinue**

**Savi- this chapter was a little bit of both outcomes you said, so I guess I gave you a little bit of what you wanted, loved the review and hope you continue to review**

**ttinuhpfanforever- that was a good review and shows me what some of the readers are thinking, thank you for the wonderful review and hope the reviews continue**

**GreenMartian777- I don't mind that you trashed Nagi, you let out your steam and I found it a little funny, thanks for the compliments and I am glad that you are intranced with this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing and hope you continue**

**BBRaelover4eva- thanks for the wonderful review, loved the compliments and support for the story. I will look into the songs and so far your song choices seem to be very good. Hope you continue to review and read, and I will hopefully update quickly**

**Dark-Canuck- Dude, that was an awsome review, loved it, you saw the Eve 6 influence, which I think is impressive, and I agree that that was my best chapter so far, thanks for the review and hope the reviews continue**

**ravenismyshadow- thanks for the review, liked the compliments about my cliff hangers and I hope you continue to review**

**BBRaelover- Well written review, enjoyed it a lot, and I hope you continue to review, I liked how the review was written in a very nice, productive way. Thanks again and hope you continue to review**

**lovex3spell- the reason I update as fast as I do is because I want to feed your urge to read more, keep on reviewing and I will keep on updating as fast as I can, I am happy you check everyday**

**differentdestiny4- sorry to disapoint, glad you still love the story, I don't take it as a flame, it was a good review and I enjoyed reading it, I hope you continue to review**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Letters

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**I am proud to say on June 12th I will be publishing my masterpiece, which will be titled: The New Teen Titans, this story will be loosely based on my Fall of Robin series. This means you don't have to read the series and all will be explained well in the story, but seriously, if you liked this story, you will love this new one, the first chapter will be the longest chapter I have ever written and will leave you wanting more (hopefully)- THE JAYMAN**

**(PS this story will have a lot more action and be a lot more suspenseful and deeper and darker than this one)**

**(Also some reviewers have been asking me to review their stories, I have a lot of free time so if anyone wants me to review there story, just ask, don't worry I don't flame or anything like that, nor do I criticise much, I am too nice of a guy to do that)**

**GOTHAM CITY**

**WEST SUBURBS**

**GRAYSON HOME**

Beast Boy pulled up to her house at around two in the morning. He was simply put, exhausted and out of it. He turned off the car after parking it, staggered to the front door and rang the doorbell several times. His clothes were a mess, wrinkled and out of place, his hair was a mess, and he hadn't shaved in a few days. So pretty much he looked like dirt.

Inside the house Raven was awoken by the bell, a little angry and a little curious she walked to the door. She was ticked that she was awaken and curious as to who would come so late. She was home alone; Robin had gone to Europe for work and wouldn't be back for a couple of days, his boss and father really worked him hard. She also wondered if some cheap burglar was attempting to break in, if that was the case, _"He will be in for a surprise_," Raven thought with a little smile. Robin had rubbed off on her a little bit.

She went to the door, opened it and was very alarmed and surprised to see Beast Boy standing in front of her. She noticed how much of a mess he was in and wondered if he was okay. _"What is he doing here at this time and in this condition?" _Raven thought.

"Hey Raven," he told her with a grim smile.

"Hello Beast Boy," she responded, a little coldly.

"Raven, do you think it will be alright, if I sleep here tonight, I am really in no shape to continue to drive, and anyways I don't have anywhere else to go," Beast Boy asked, sounding frustrated and tired.

Raven thought about it for a little bit, then looked into Beast Boy's eyes to see that he was telling the truth, and she said, "All right, you can stay here for as long as you need," she didn't like the fact that she sounded like some queen telling a servent he could go out for a little bit.

"Thank you Raven... You know Raven," Beast Boy asked.

"What?" Raven responded.

"This might not be that bad, you were the best I ever dated, and if I hadn't blown the whole thing all those years ago, I might not be like this," he said, almost to himself, like he was reflecting.

"We can talk more in the morning," Raven said, ignoring his comment as she led him to the guest room.

"Where's Robin, I should say hi before I sleep," Beast Boy asked.

"He went abroad, he won't be here for a few days," Raven told him.

Beast Boy entered the room, collapsed on the bed and fell asleep, he didn't realize how much he had changed, he didn't realize he could use Robin's absence to try to get Raven. Beast Boy was maturing and changing and letting go, without even realizing it himself.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Beast Boy woke up at around ten in the morning; he jumped out of bed, took a shower, changed into something decent and went to the kitchen. He saw Raven at the table reading something and then Beast Boy stopped dead in his tracks; he began openly crying when he saw the sunshine surround Raven.

Raven got up,concerned at why Beast Boy was such a wreck and asked, "What is wrong Beast Boy?"

"You don't understand, the way you stood in that light, reminded me of that night, God lead me to Nagi's garden of love," Beast Boy said with much emotion, "I was so swept away, I had nothing to say, shows how much of a fool I was, yet I was so lost in her beauty and love," Beast Boy continued.

"Beast Boy, you, you, had sex with her?" Raven asked in disbelief, she had heard rumours but didn't believe them.

"Yes, I should have waited until the time was right, should have asked her to come to me slowly, to come to me sweetly," Beast Boy reflected.

"Beast Boy, this is a bit overwhelming, and touching at how you reflect, but why don't you go to her, why have you left her?" Raven asked.

"I don't know! I love you! But now I am not sure!" Beast Boy screamed out his confusion.

"I cannot help you Beast Boy, what I can tell you, is on my wedding you went on a right of passage, and now you have to figure out what it was and what it means, on your own," Raven told him firmly

"If only I could find her now, Raven I need your help, I have to make things better," Beast Boy pleaded.

"I can't take you to her today, but you can communicate to her," Raven told him.

"Do it," Beast Boy said.

"She already wrote a letter to you, she wanted me to give this to you," Raven said as she handed Beast Boy the letter.

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_Beast Boy, you have broken me, you told me how sweet your love was, you wowed me and persuaded me to give you my all that night and before, but now that I reflect, you only taught me these things about love: love is tragic, love is hard, love is pain, from this I conclude, love is definitely best when it is gone. I guess the problem was I wanted more, more than you could give, more that you could handle, for a love that wasn't there for you. So Beast Boy, since that is the case, I will never bother you again, I will never talk to you again, I will try not to think of you again. I wish you well on your quest to find Raven's heart and hope you have a joyful life. But it would be wrong if I leave you like this, I have to punish you in some way for manipulating me, so here it is, you will never see your child, you will never hear a word about your child for as long as you live, the child, when he or she is born will never have a father or know a father. The child will be taught of how all men I met betrayed me or tricked me, especially there father._

_-Nagi_

Beast Boy crumpled the letter in his hand after several minutes of stunned absorption, Raven could tell the letter troubled Beast Boy by how down and tense Beast Boy got.

"Can you send a letter?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure," Raven responded, baffled for several reasons, Beast Boy wasn't backing down or asking for advice, nor was he trying to seduce Raven as he had been trying for so long.

Beast Boy wrote a letter and handed it to Raven, Raven transported it straight to Nagi on Azarath, the letter read:

_Dear Nagi,_

_I am so sorry, I ran away, I manipulated and used you, I ruined you, but Nagi, I have learned from my mistakes. Nagi, I am desperate for changing, struggling to find the truth, I am closer to where I was several weeks ago, except now, now I am chasing after you. I have fallen even more in love with you, I am letting go of everything, my job, my life, my friends, I will stay here until you make me yours, I am staying until you give me your love and trust again. I am gaining what I am lacking, I am incomplete, I will take any invitation from you, only if you take me, I have fallen so deep in love with you._

_Yours truly, _

_Beast Boy_

**This was the final set up chapter, think it was a bit slopy but now I go on my new path to ending the story, next chapter, will be good and we can switch gears to the one I had two chapters ago, so just hang tight and the next chapter will come**

**Don't forget to check out The New Teen Titans! (When it comes out tommorow)**

**SO, AS I ALWAYS SAY, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Now its time for: THEJAYMAN Chat ( I like the name) for**** Chapter 15:**

**Jackalobe- thanks for putting my story on your favorite list, you are the 28 reader to have done so, thank you verry much, it really means a lot to me that so many people are liking this story. That was probably the funniest one you wrote so far, I was really laughing at this one, very entertaining.You could probably make this story into a humor story, didn't think it was possible until I started reading your reviews. Sadly, all hope for BBxRae maybe gone because Beast Boy is growing up and has finally made a decission in his life that he will pursue, however, I am sure you will continue to review! **

**casui- glad you caught up with the story in three days! Very happy you are reviewing and hope it continues. Glad you love the story and I am happy you see I have set it up so I have several paths and cards to play as the story moves on.**

**BBRaelover4eva- those reviews I enjoy because they tell me how much the reader is enjoying it and keeps me up to post these chapters consistantly, thank you verry much and hope the reviews continue.**

**StickLad- I did post that chapter for you, you are one of the core reviewers, and I felt it was the best I could do for the support you have given all my stories. Glad you are enjoying and still updating, sorry that your trip was cut short, I hate it when things like that happen**

**ttinuhpfanforever- thank you for the well written review and analysis, I like it when reviewers analyse the story, gives me a sense if the reviewer is getting the story or not, luckily you are getting it, please keep on reviewing, I look forward to them.**

**nightwingluver- glad you continue to review, and yeah, BB did get some sense knocked into him didn't he? Keep on reviewing, I love them!**

**AnimationWickedRaven- I also would like to thank you for supporting this story and others I have written, thank you so much and I hope your reviews continue, enjoyed this one and hope to get more as we move this story on**

**Vandagirl- thanks for the compliments about Nagi and her development and design, she was really a character that just clicked in my mind one day and I just had to put her in the story. I like to put flaws in my characters and that, and if you like those types of made up characters with flaws and such then you will love The New Teen Titans (I am really advertising this story), and yes I have started reviewing the story and I like it a lot. Hope the reviews continue, and hopefully, hopefully I can make a super review for your story!**

**iamhollywood- spelling never was my best subject, but I do the best I can, and the first sixteen chapters were poorly written, however, the last chapters I am writting with my new techniques on getting grammer corrected so you should soon be seeing improvements in latter chapters, thanks for the review and hope it continues, I love those reviews!**

**Dark-Canuck- thank you so much for the continued support and hope it can continue in this story and on my next big project (hint, hint) I have learned a lot as this story goes on and the lessons I gain from this story are being carried over to my next big project which I rever to as "my masterpiece" (yes I realized I also called this my masterpiece but my new story is more powerful, I think)**

**Rae/BB4evernever- sorry that it doesn't look like it will end up BBxRae, and don't be confident it will end up BBxNagi either, I am really tempted to make BB get no one, but I still haven't made a decision on that issue yet, keep on reading andreviewing, I liked the review and hope you continue to review.**

**lovex3spell- the beginning wasn't that impressive either, however, as I have mentioned above, this story has matured me as a writer as time goes on and I am glad to hear other reviewers noticing this, gives me confidence and makes me feel good. I usually update very fast, as I did in this chapter and hopefully will do the same for upcoming ones too, thanks for the review and hope you continue to review**

**BlackGothFaerie- glad you liked the last chapter and am also happy you enjoyed this chapter. I love these short and sweet reviews and love to recieve them, thanks again and hope you continue to review!**

**KellyClarkstonGirl- Thank you a lot for the kind words and support, as I said earlier, I love those sweet and simple reviews which just make me feel good on the inside. Thanks again and hope the reviews continue**

**Raven's Faithful Sidekick- a little harsh, but, if you want to waste your paper and burn it, its up to you, glad for the review and hope you continue eventhough it might not end the way you want it too, but I am not saying its a for sure BBxNagi, it could be a BBxnoboddy, just another possibility to hate me for, also, gotta advertise, if you liked the story but not the pairing then you will enjoy The New Teen Titans because it is a BBxRae pairing**

**WickedWitchoftheSE- people shouldn't be concentrating on RaexRobin too much, the focus is on Beast Boy, anyways, thanks for the review and support and hope you continue to review**

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope they continue, I am very happy that this story is still keeping a steady flow of reviewers, despite the fact that there favorite pair wasn't picked, I really appreciate that and hope the reviews continue**

**ONE LAST MESSAGE then I can shut up: the story will be updated again in four days, not two or three, just want to give some people catching up some time to review, thank you, and if the flow of reviews continue, the fast updates will contine, thanks again and:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(sorry for advertising my new story which will come out tommorow, I really love it and hope you all can read and review it)**

**(And alsoto all those angry BBxRae readers who liked my style but not the pairing, its BBxRae in that story so please check it out when it comes on the 12th)**


	17. Arella

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story **

**I think you people will enjoy this chapter, this chapter is not part of the original game plan, like I said I scrapped the old ending because it was too dull and predictable, this ending will be a lot better**

**GOTHAM CITY****WEST SUBURBS **

**GRAYSON HOUSE**

After Beast Boy had written the letter he had retreated to his room, he only came out for lunch and dinner, not saying anything. Then he would go back to his room and just wait for morning when Raven would send him to get her. At nine at night, Raven, knocked on Beast Boy's door.

"Raven?" he called from the room, his voice sounding a little hoarse.

"Yes, may I come in?" she asked.

"Your house," Beast Boy said as he opened the door to let her in.

"Tomorrow, at five in the morning your ride will come to take you to Azarath," Raven said when she entered the room.

"I thought you were going to teleport me there or something?" Beast Boy said, he didn't want to wait in a spaceship for so many hours.

"It is the fastest vessel on earth, it is just a four hour flight to Azarath, however you will need a pilot," Raven said.

"And who is that?" Beast Boy asked.

"The vessel was built by Wayne Corp so the one man Bruce Wayne trusts with this mission is Robin, so he is the pilot," Raven explained, not knowing Beast Boy's reaction.

"All right, he will be here at five?" Beast Boy asked not troubled at all by the news.

"Yes, and also you will be staying with my mother when you get there," Raven added as she left the room.

_"Damn, why did Nagi have to be punished as the servant of Arella, because she is Raven's friend," _Beast Boy mentally answered his own question as he forced himself into a troubled sleep.

**5 IN THE MORNING **

Beast Boy's alarm clock went off promptly at five; Beast Boy got up, changed and went straight outside. He opened the front door and there in the middle of the road was the spaceship, it was very small, like the front of the T-Sub, silver all around and room for two. Robin had just arrived and had just exited the ship when he looked up to see Beast Boy. Robin smiled and gave his friend a hug, "I am so happy you are finally confronting your demons and make things right, let me just have a quick word with Raven then we can get going. Jump in the ship and wait," Robin said as he entered his house.

Beast Boy waited patiently for seven minutes when Robin left the house and walked to the car. Raven left the house with him and waved good bye to her husband and Beast Boy as the ship flew out to the stars.

"Silky, take us on autopilot to the planet Azarath, land us on sector 446," Robin told the computer as he pushed some buttons on the screen. "We should be there in four hours," Robin told his companion.

"So you named the computer after the Titan's team pet?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, the ship was made after Star sent the news two years ago, and I figured the best way to honor our brave pet was to name the computer of a ship built on Titan technology after him," Robin explained.

"Yeah, I cried a little too when I found out," Beast Boy said, strangely enough, he had, as had the other four Titans. Although Silky was mostly Star's pet, he had touched the other Titans a little bit and when he died, it was as if a real Titan had died, Star had announced three months of mourning on Tamaran.

"So, you were in Europe or something like that?" Beast Boy asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, had to inspect how the company was working over in France and Germany, we had reports that illegal immigrant children were being used to do manual labor," Robin explained.

"So were they being used?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, so fired a couple of people, got a couple of arrests and came back," Robin said with a smile.

"Where did you go on your honeymoon," Beast Boy asked, he actually never found out.

"Scotland, Wayne Corp owns a castle hotel there, which me and Raven liked so we spent three days there exploring the castles and surrounding forests," Robin said, a little hesitantly because he didn't know if Beast Boy still had feelings for Raven and he didn't want to make him jealous.

"Sounds like you had fun," Beast Boy said. He looked at Robin who nodded, stared ahead and smiled a little, reflecting on the trip. _"Must have had some real good fun," _Beast Boy said inside as pictures flashed into his mind. Beast Boy shook his head, _"Don't think like that, so what if they did, there married, you aren't, you have a mission, you don't need to worry about Robin's sex life," _Beast Boy told himself.

The rest of the flight went smoothly and they soon saw the planet Azarath as they approached.

"Ready Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy asked, slightly confused, _"Ready for what."_

Suddenly the ship accelerated and they zoomed straight to Azarath and in five minutes had landed in front of a house in the country, outside of a city.

"So this is where Arella lives?" Beast Boy asked as he jumped out of the ship.

"Yep," Robin said as he too got out of the ship.

"Let's hope she doesn't stop me or anything like that," Beast Boy said as he knocked on the door.

Arella answered the door and her face turned from surprise, then to anger, then to happiness when she saw Robin. "What are you doing here Robin?" Arella asked her son-in-law kindly, ignoring Beast Boy.

Beast Boy cut in and said, "Where is Nagi, I need to speak with her."

"She ran away in tears, she just fled, broke her agreement and now she is being hunted down by the Guardians of Azarath, I should say was being hunted down," Arella said.

"What do you mean was being hunted?" Robin asked, curious.

"She has escaped to Tamaran, one of only two planets the Guardians have no right to be on," Arella explained.

"What's the other world?" Beast Boy asked.

"Earth, those are the only two planets," Arella answered.

"Why did she leave?" Beast Boy asked.

"I tried to stop her, but she said "he will come" and ran out of the house, against my order and effort, she is a criminal and once she leaves into space we will get her and put her in jail where she belongs," Arella said bitterly.

"Thank you Arella, we sadly have to leave now, nice to see you again," Beast Boy said politely as he left the doorway and began walking to the ship.

"I know you are "him" I know what happened that night, you are a selfish failure who stole a girls heart and smashed it into pieces, I am surprised you aren't at home making more excuses about your failed life," Arella shot at Beast Boy.

Robin just stood there in shock, Beast Boy slowly turned around, hurt by the comments and looked at her with a pained look on his face.

"I know you blame me for the failure of your and Raven's relationship, and you know what, that is what makes me hate you, when things don't go as you plan you run or make excuses, all the girls I have ever seen you with end up crying, hurt, or leaving you crying and hurt," Arella continued.

"Sadly, as much as I would like to deny every thing you are saying I can't deny it, you are right, I am what you said but now I am changing, now I am going to solve my problems once and for all, no more excuses, no more running," Beast Boy said as he turned around and walked away.

Robin followed him, numb at the scene that had just transpired. Arella grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, "Tell her I say hi, and I hope he has changed, I hated the old Beast Boy, I am starting to like this new one," Arella said with a smile.

"I will," Robin whispered back as he walked towards the ship. Arella turned around, entered the house closing the door, not seeing them off.

"How far is Tamaran from here?" Beast Boy asked when Robin was all settled in his chair. Robin asked some questions to the computer, pushed some buttons and said, "A good two hour flight," Robin said.

"Good, lets get going," Beast Boy said as he leaned back in his chair. _"Don't worry Nagi, only one galaxy separates my arms and yours, I just hope you accept mine," _Beast Boy thought as the ship rose and left Azarath's atmosphere.

**Next stop Tamaran and then Nagi's heart? Sorry Beast Boy but THEJAYMAN has some more surprises coming**

**Kind of akward, Robin going with Beast Boy, but that just makes the story a little more interesting**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Response to last chapters reviews:**

**Jackalobe- another humerous story or whatever you call them, I loved the part when Robin said Larry was his only friend, anyways, thanks for the good review and thanks for not being a obsessed BBxRae fan, glad you see the ending just wouldn't be asgood if it was BBxRae**

**differentdestiny4- thank you for the compliments, kind of sad that you wont stick around for the rest of the story, only a few more chapters to go, if you do like BBxRae then you should check out The New Teen Titans chapter 2 which I will hopefully publish tomorrow, its pretty much a pure BBxRae chapter**

**BlackGothFaerie- glad you are going to read The New Teen Titans, chapter 2 is BBxRae chapter so I hope you can read and review that one when it comes out, hopefully tomorrow, about BB not saying anything about his future child, I was thinking, he would be a little shocked by such news, a little bit in disbelief, and he also wouldn't want to possibly ruin his chances of seeing her again if he says something about the child which could mean something else than what he meant, don't know if this is making sense. If a guy was that obsessed over me, I would also be very scared too, thanks for checking out the new story and hope you continue to review!**

**KellyClarkstonGirl- I am happy you love this story and are not hating it because of pairings, I am so happy some one would rate this as one of the best stories they ever read, thanks a bunch, and as I continue my advertising campaign, if you prefer BBxRae, check out The New Teen Titans**

**Vandagirl- CyxRae fic, that would be a huge challenge and one I might take up once I finish the New Teen Titans, I am happy you liked my review and I really enjoyed this review too. Nagi's child could become very messed up is what I am getting from reviewers, hope you continue to review this story and my new one, and I hope you update your story (when your ready because I know how you like to take your time on updating and getting everything) Thanks a bunch, maybe I will send an email and get all those reasons, thanks again**

**Great Blade's Owner- yeah, I am not really good with grammer so I missed the later spelling, I did use spell check and (thanks to vandagirl) I found out latter is a word but it doesn't mean what its supposed to mean in that sentence, thanks for the compliments and hope you continue to review and read this story**

**ttinuhpfanforever- I actually am still living in June, I had a wonderful month and I have been mixing it up on everything these days, nice observation, and I am glad you will read my new story. Good analysis, enjoyed it, and am happy you appreciate the pairings, since you followed the entire Fall of Robin series, I think you will enjoy chapter 2 the best and get it the most, the others will have to wait for latter chapters in that stories to have there questions answered, thanks again and hope to get more reviews!**

**BB/Raelover4eva- loved the analysis, (I love it when reviewers leave any type of analysis) loved the compliments and support and am happy that you will read my new story**

**Dark-Canuck- thanks for the great compliments and support as usual, and I am sure your support will continue on until the end**

**dancingirl3- I have actually looked at your stories, but I haven't reviewed, I try to read all the stories of my reviewers, but I only review when they ask me too, and once I review I keep on reviewing until the story is finished**

**Thanks a bunch guys, even though the number of reviews have slipped because of the pairing I am happy you all are staying in and keeping the rate healthy, I have figured out the hit rate for this story so I update when the number is reached, so the next update will be in three to four days**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Tamaran

**I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**OUTSIDE TAMARAN**

Robin had a very confused look on his face; he was also very tense, gripping the controls as he continued to ask, "Why are we not allowed to land?"

The response from the computer was, "The royal family has refused any arrivals from Earth."

"Is Princess Starfire with the royal family?" Robin asked.

"Yes, the princess is with the family," came the response.

"Tell her Robin has come, by himself, from earth, with a message from Raven," Robin said slowly and calmly.

Beast Boy looked at Robin, slightly confused, _"Are they not letting us land because they think I am coming?" _Beast Boy thought. _"No way, Starfire is one of my best friends, now way she would reject me like this," _Beast Boy told himself.

"Please hold," the voice said as the line was cut.

"Hopefully this works," Robin told Beast Boy as he sat back in his chair.

"You don't think Star would reject me like this, do you?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know Beast Boy, you did hurt her pretty bad, and you know how Star is when she is angry," Robin said.

The answer didn't make Beast Boy feel better with himself. Before Beast Boy could say anything else the line was turned on again and the same voice said, "If there is no one onboard you may land on docking bay B on the Royal Palace," the voice instructed.

"All right," Robin said as he piloted the ship to its destination. "Keep your head down," Robin ordered as the ship entered the atmosphere. Beast Boy complied and turned into a green fly as the ship landed. The landing was very smooth and Beast Boy saw Starfire with an escort of Tamaranian troops escorting her. Robin got out and Starfire gave him a hug in greeting.

"I am so happy that you have come to visit friend Robin, is friend Raven in trouble?" Starfire asked.

"No she isn't, I just visited her mother and it seems Nagi has fled to Tamaran, do you know where she might be?" Robin asked.

"She is with the royal family, in this palace," Starfire answered. "Why have you brought friend Beast Boy? You said you were alone," Starfire finished.

A look of alarm and confusion was on Robin's face when he said, "Beast Boy isn't here? What made you think of that?"

Starfire sighed, "I am not stupid friend Robin, there aren't many green flies that can survive a trip from earth to Tamaran, and we detected two life forms on the vessel, we thought it was a glitch at first but now I know our systems are working fine," Starfire said cheerfully. "You may turn into a human now friend Beast Boy," Starfire said.

Beast Boy turned into his human form and instantly the guards had him handcuffed in a machine which looked like a metal box. "Why are you arresting me Star?" Beast Boy asked in confusion.

"Star, what are you doing to Beast Boy," Robin asked equally surprised and confused.

"I am sorry, but you cant be trusted in the palace, you might find Nagi and see her, she wishes never to be seen by you again, this device ensures your powers don't work, I am not arresting you, I am guiding you to the front door, the ship will be moved to a civil landing pad on the other side of the city," Starfire said.

"Star, could you please explain the situation to me?" Robin asked.

"Certainly, I will explain it as we walk to the front gate," Starfire said sweetly.

_"No good "friend" she is acting like some psycho, lunatic villain, keeping me away from her," _Beast Boy thought as he glared at Starfire.

"Please don't be angry at me, I didn't wish to do this, Nagi has requested it," Starfire said, noticing Beast Boy's hatred towards her.

"Star, I, I hurt her and I am here to try to make things right," Beast Boy began slowly.

"She said you would say such things but told me to still not allow you in her presence regardless of how much you plead, I am sorry friend Beast Boy but you must wait outside of the palace and hope she changes her mind," Starfire cut in.

"Damn it Star, aren't you the princess? Why can't you do me one favor?" Beast Boy growled angrily. Robin was too surprised by what was going on and just walked with his two friends silently.

"Beast Boy, there is no need to shout or yell, she has requested it and made me promise, I don't break promises!" Starfire yelled back at Beast Boy, she was taken back by his outburst.

"Sorry Star, its just that I am really frustrated right now, and I came all the way here and now your saying I can't see her," Beast Boy said.

They had reached the front when Star said, "I hope she changes her mind, however, until she does you may not enter this palace," Starfire said as she gave her friends another hug before leaving them outside.

"That sucks," Robin observed as they began walking away.

"You think so?" Beast Boy asked sarcastically, "I have to get inside and see her," he said as he turned to the palace.

"That is probably a bad idea at the moment," Robin warned Beast Boy.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked irritated, wondering why Robin was stopping him.

"The guards will get you if you go in now, they are probably watching us," Robin explained.

"I will just turn into an ant and sneak in or turn into a dinosaur and plow my way in," Beast Boy said, shrugging off the warning.

"You know the guards staffs are a lot more powerful than they were last time we were here," Robin said, he was referring to the betrothed incident.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked Robin, a little curious.

"After our breakout they saw their security was weak and out dated, so now their staffs fire lasers out, Star explained it to me at the wedding," Robin told Beast Boy.

"Do you think the lasers could kill me?" Beast Boy asked.

"If they hit you enough times I bet they can," Robin told his friend.

"Alright, let's get a hotel, come up with a plan, than I can finally see her and explain to her," Beast Boy said as they continued to walk through the alien planet looking for a hotel.

"Excuse me? Do you know where the hotel is?" Robin asked a stranger, despite writing in an alien language and speaking an alien language, Tamaranians could understand almost every language in the universe.

"Yes, hotel, that way," the stranger said pointing to a large building with some purple flags fluttering in the breeze.

"Thank you," Robin said as he and Beast Boy entered the hotel. It had a tiny lobby and after several minutes, and a couple of phone calls they got the room for free because they were royal guests.

They walked up the narrow, purple, staircases, entered there room and were shocked by how huge it was.

"Dude, Tamaranians love their space don't they?" Beast Boy observed as he walked around the huge room which would be a suite in any other earth hotel.

"Yeah, they do love there space, now lets get a plan on getting you in," Robin said as he pulled what he assumed was a chair to the bed Beast Boy was sitting on.

"I have a very simple plan," Beast Boy said with a sly grin.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"I turn into a cell, when you enter the palace, then when we get passed security, I will turn into a termite and then find her from there," Beast Boy explained.

"So, you will stay inside of me, then when I get by security, turn into a bug and then get her?" Robin asked.

"That just about sums it up," Beast Boy said while nodding his head.

"Your idea sounds too easy but it should work, however, you best convince her quick because it doesn't matter how smooth or clever you are, those guards will find you fast," Robin warned.

"Hopefully," Beast Boy said continuing to nod in agreement.

"Hopefully," Robin echoed as he leaned back in the chair to rest his eyes a little.

**Well, those of you who missed Star, she is in this! This was another one of my set up chapters, we get into things next chapter so review and wait patiently because the update will come soon!**

**(Got to continue advertising my newest story, so here goes, if you haven't already, while you eagerly await the next update, check out THEJAYMAN newest story: The New Teen Titans) (That's it for advertising this chapter)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Response to reviews for last chapter:**

**Raven's Faithful Sidekick- Never thought people could get so emotionally torn because of a story, anyways, thanks for the reviews, I enjoyed them and hope they continue, thanks for not burning the story**

**BlackGothFaerie- Glad you like where this story is headed and glad your reading my new story, thanks for the support and reviews, and thanks for understanding my explaination on BB not mentioning the child, hope you continue to review**

**BB/Raelover4eva- Thanks for the wonderful review, I enjoyed the support and hope to continue to get reviews from you, they are very good and make me feel better with how this story is going**

**Rose- What can I say, still funny and still clever, I liked the analysis and the short story, funny as usual, and hope you continue these beautifully written reviews**

**ttinuhpfanforever- Thanks for another great review, as usual, and I hope to recieve more reviews from you**

**Bunnysquirrel- I always make people wait, I know, sorry, but I did update fast, so that should make you happy, glad your enjoying the story and hope to get more reviews from you**

**StickLad- I promise to make the ending exciting and I hope your support continues, thanks a bunch**

**Dark-Canuck- Thanks for the well written review and I hope I can make the next chapters to meet your expectations**

**iamhollywood- Thanks for the compliment on how I am not making it into a dull ending like it originally was, BB will have to go through a lot if he wants to even see Nagi again**

**AnimationWickedRaven- Thanks for the good review and I will update as soon as I can, promise**

**Thanks again to all reviewers and hope the number of reviews continues at the steady pace it is going on right now, thanks again and remember:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Last Chance

**I can't believe it, it's the last chapter, the final chapter, the end of this story, an extremely successful one, probably going to be over 200 reviews, no flames, a masterpiece.**

**So once you finish this and put in your final review, don't worry, my new story, The New Teen Titans** **follows this story's style so if you liked this you will love The New Teen Titans**, **CHECK IT OUT when you're done with this, enough advertising, time for the emotional ending (also, the story, The New Teen Titans first three chapters are designed to get confused, so just read on and all your questions should be answered as the story moves on)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**GRAND PALACE**

Robin walked up to the gate and asked if he may see Princess Starfire.

"You may, enter and she will greet you," the guard said as he opened the gate and Robin entered the huge palace

"Hello friend Robin, why have you come?" she asked suspiciously wondering where Beast Boy was.

"Beast Boy is kind of really devastated by being unable to enter so I am here to talk to Nagi and try to convince her to see Beast Boy," Robin lied to Star without hesitation.

Star nodded and said, "You may talk to her, but she is currently taking a shower, she is exactly right below us to be exact, so she will join us soon.

**INSIDE ROBIN'S EAR**

Beast Boy was a tiny cell listening to Robin and Star talk. _"I got to get down there," _Beast Boy thought as he turned into a termite and jumped down. He walked behind Robin and the guards, not wanting Star to spot him; he reached the ledge and began crawling down as a spider. Getting tired of the lack of progress Beast Boy turned into a small sparrow and swooped down and before landing turned again into a termite. _"Good thing her window is open," _Beast Boy said as he crawled in. He immediately turned into his human form.

Nagi walked into the room in nothing but a towel covering her and she gasped when she saw Beast Boy in the middle of her room. Beast Boy covered his eyes, and turned away. "Sorry, didn't know you weren't ready," he stuttered. _"You are such a stupid idiot, Star said she was taking a shower, you could have scouted or something, idiot," _Beast Boy mentally beat himself.

Nagi just continued changing and said coldly, "Don't be a child, it's not like there is nothing you haven't seen," she said.

"Nagi, I made a mistake, but now I realize, I love you," Beast Boy said, still covering his eyes.

Nagi glared at Beast Boy with her beautiful green eyes and said, "Just like you loved Raven right?"

Beast Boy sighed, "I realized, Raven is a childhood fantasy, I realize I have to grow up and move on," he tried to explain.

"Look at me I am dressed now," when Beast Boy opened her eyes she said, "That would explain it, maturity, or you just feel guilty about the child," she said pointing to her belly.

"That's not it, I know you could raise the child by yourself, I love you and I truly can't live without you," he pleaded.

"Where have I heard that before?" she shot back. Beast Boy looked down in shame, _"What do I do?" _he thought seeing he wasn't getting her this way.

"I know I have caused you so much pain, I would go though hell if it would prove to you how much I love you," Beast Boy said, "Look into my eyes!" he pleaded.

Nagi put her cold stare and did look into his eyes and saw love with fear, a fear of losing something dear, however she shook her head and said, "I can't believe you," she said.

"Then I will have to prove it to you," he said quietly. He looked and picked up a lamp and smashed it on the side table making a very loud noise. Nagi was surprised and confused at what Beast Boy was doing. Suddenly two guards entered the room.

"Come with us green one," one of them said as they pointed there staffs at him.

"Don't hurt him," Nagi said to the guards.

"I am sorry, but he has trespassed so we will have to follow the standard detention protocol," the guard said, not lowering the staff and not looking away from Beast Boy.

"What do I have to do to get shot?" Beast Boy said as Nagi watched in horror realizing what Beast Boy was planning to do.

"Don't torture yourself for me, you know you don't really love me," Nagi pleaded, not believing her dream love would go through pain to get her heart.

"But I do!" Beast Boy yelled as he turned his attention to the guards, "What do I have to do to get shot?" he asked again, very calmly.

"Step back," the lead guard said.

Beast Boy took one step back when a pink beam hit him. Beast Boy felt pain throughout his body as he gasped, "I take that for the heartbreak," he said.

He took another step back, the second guard shot him, Beast Boy shut his eyes in pain from the blow and said, "I take one for the headaches."

This time both guards fired at the green shape shifter, Beast Boy collapsed to the ground and moaned, "I take two for tears I have caused you!"

Nagi had tears in her eyes as she pleaded the guards to stop but they only moved forward. Beast Boy put himself up and his eyes, now red, he took another step back, the lead guard shot him again. "That's for the foolishness, of trying to get you now," he said as he fell again.

He got up again and Nagi said, "Please Beast Boy, stop it, stop hurting yourself your hurting me."

This time Beast Boy stepped forward, more like staggered forward and he looked at Nagi and said in a weak voice, "I would stop waiting, stop crying, stop faking, and stop denying that you want change your mind…but damn it I don't know, I don't know, so Nagi, tell me what to say and I will say it to you. I will do anything for you; I will burn this palace down!" Beast Boy said as he collapsed on the bed.

**PALACE HOSPITAL**

Beast Boy woke up and looked right into Nagi's concerned face. He smiled as she held his hand in her own, he whispered to her, "I love you even when you touch me, I know you don't love me and I can't make it right," he said as he gave her a sober smile.

"Beast Boy, I was unsure of how true your love was considering how you took a sudden U-turn with Raven, I-I love you and I want to raise my child with his or her father," she said to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy smiled and laid back on the bed for a few minutes. He pulled himself up and said, "Tell me what to say?"

"Say you love me and look at me in the eyes," Nagi said as she leaned closer to Beast Boy.

"I love you with all my heart and would like to spend every moment of my life until the last with you," he said as he stared into those wonderful eyes.

"Say you will be a wonderful father," she whispered as she inched ever closer.

"I will be the greatest father in history," Beast Boy whispered back.

"Say will you marry me," she said as she was mere inches from his face.

Beast Boy got up, in pain, struggled, got to his knees, and pulled out an engagement ring he brought from earth, he said with a smile, despite the pain, "Nagi, will you marry me and become Nagi Logan?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered as she pulled him up and they embraced each other and began a long kiss.

Meanwhile the door swung open and Star said, "I do ho-" she noticed the scene and she withdrew from the room with Robin.

Robin turned to her and said with his trademark grin, "I guess we should give them some private time,"

"Yes, lets," Star said as she began leaving with Robin beginning a conversation of the planet.

**THREE WEEKS LATTER**

**EARTH**

Beast Boy had no family or many friends, Nagi didn't have anyone. The only people invited were Cy, Star, Robin, Raven, and the rest of Titans East along with Arella. It was a simple ceremony, and there wasn't any party afterwards. The two love birds left the church and into a new apartment in Jump City where Beast Boy had gotten a job as an engineer and where Nagi could raise her child.

Pretty much, they all lived happily ever after.

**I still can't believe I am saying this but, THE END**

**(Again, after your finished reviewing check out The New Teen Titans a lot of reviewers say they like it, so I bet you readers who liked this will like that story too)**

**Response to last chapter's reviews (I will repost this chapter after two weeks and add the responses to this chapter):**

**BlackGothFaerie- Glad you like what Star is doing in this story, glad you like the story, but sadly no I haven't typed with biker gloves but I can imagine it would be hard. Hope you review the last chapter**

**iamhollywood- Thanks for thinking it was a good setup, do you think it was a good ending?**

**Jackalobe- I never really thought of Stranded...anyways they just stopped liking each other, Robin matured and moved on, loved the skit in this chapter, hope I get one more**

**WickedWitchoftheSE- Sorry to disapoint, but if you like BBxRae, check out The New Teen Titans**

**AnimationWickedRaven- antother short and sweet review, love it!**

**Vandagirl- I don't get bashing other Titans unless it has a big part to do with the plot. I will check out some of the CyxRae stories,and yes the child would have been very, very screwed up, but luckily the child wont be**

**BBRaelover4eva- Well, Nagi did forgive him and I hope you enjoyed the ending, thanks for the review**

**StickLad- Starfire's entrence was brief and late, but hope you enjoyed what little we saw of her in this story, in The New Teen Titans she will be really involved.**

**ttinuhpfanforever- Liked the review and thank you so much for all the support you have given my stories, I really appreciate it**

**casui- sorry, I guess you reviewed after the update, but I get to respond this time, glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoyed the ending and I hope to respond to your next review**

**Dark-Canuck- glad you like the story and I hope you enjoyed the ending, thanks for the support and I hope it continues**

**Well, all I have to say now is THANK YOU ALL who reviewed, I REALLY appreciate it, all these reviews made the story what it turned out to be**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Sequel

**BIG AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I am thinking about making a sequel to Can't Live Without Her**

**What do you guys and gals think?**

**Of course after you review don't forget to check out my new stories, people really like them**

**REALLY NEED FEEDBACK ON IF I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL!**


End file.
